Love and other stuff
by Agangel
Summary: There’s a new tournament and a new surprise for Kai and Ray. And you said beyblaiding is simple... well, not when Rika and Risa around! And with Tala you have a disaster waiting to happen! And the dark past of both girls will not make it simpler. KaiOC Ra
1. The begining

Over a few issues in the past I deleted the whole story and posed it again in one chapter. I corrected a few mistakes but nothing basically changed. It's the same unfinished fanfic you all came to love or hate.

To those of you who haven't read it yet, I recommend you to try it. I am planning to continue it but I need to gather a few ideas first. It might take a while. Be patient.

**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the anime. I do own my original characters and bit beasts.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

As Kai entered the room he saw mister Dickenson sitting at his desk and looking very nerves. Ray entered after him and then Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"I'm very happy you all could make it here. As you all probably herd there is a new tournament coming soon and all the high level groups are invited."

"So you want us to compete in this tournament?" Ray asked.

"Yes… and no." Mister Dickenson answered and a smile appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked and walked to the table where Mister Dickenson was all ready sweating like a fat man in Africa.

"Well there is a little mater of the partner's battle…" Mister Dickenson said and looked away.

"The partner's battle?" Kai asked with a dead glare.

"Yup." A peep came out under Mister Dickenson's mustache.

As Ray looked from a side he found it wary amusing how a grown man was afraid of Kai. But when he thought of it, it was Kai…

"What partner's battle!" Kai asked again while getting even closer to the frightened man.

"In this tournament you will compete in pears. In each stage there are three rounds, and there are 12 stages." Mister Dickenson said.

"3 rounds? But we only have 4 players; we would need two more players to compete…" Kenny said.

In the hallway

"So why Mister Dickenson did asked us to come?" Rika asked her stepsister Risa.

"Well… Rika there is something I didn't tell you…" Risa said with very guilty look.

Back in Mister Dickenson office

"WHAT?!" came from the hallway.

"What was that?" Kay asked. He turned his head towards the door just when a girl came in. Kai paused for a second, the girl looked very angry but there was no question that she was very beautiful: she had a long blonde hair that was in a ponytail except two long bangs that wore just above her bellybutton, her eyes wore crystal-ice blue color but the weird thing was that pupils hade cat like shape.

She walked to the table and her fists hit it with power. Mister Dickenson jumped at his seat and looked at the angry girl.

"What the hell did that cheap-no-good-rotten-stepsister of mine meant when she said that there is a tournament you want us to enter with the Bladeblarers!" Rika yelled.

"Actually its Bladebreakers… "Ray said and hid behind Kai for safety.

Just then a girl that looked abut Max age came in. She had red hair that was just above her shoulders and her left eye was covered by pink colored hair. She had green eyes and a vide smile. She ran to Rika and hugged her very hard. "Rika! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!"

"I'll get to you later!" Rika said and gently threw Risa aside and turned to Mister Dickenson "Is it true?"

"Well yes… but…" he started but Kai cut him off.

"Are those the players you wore going to make us compete with! But they are girls…." This time Kai was the one getting cut off by Rika.

"Shut it, blue boy!"

"Blue boy?" Kai repeated.

She said and toured back to Mister Dickenson. "I am not going to…"

"If you will agree to listen to me this time I wont ask you for a favor for a year and make sure those beyblade parts you wanted will be at you're house tomorrow morning.." Mister Dickenson said.

"And I will never barrow you're clouts again without asking you first..." Risa said.

"Fine! But this is the last time I'm listening to you two!" Rika said, took a very happy looking Risa's hand and walked out of the office.

"Don't I have a saying in this!" Kai asked in anger.

"Nope." A red's head peeped out off the door and winked at Ray which made him as red as Risa's hair.

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

"And this little piggy goes to this little suitcase!" Risa said and thrown a pink silk kimono to a very 'little' suitcase.

"Risa! Are you dead or something?" Rika's voice came from downstairs.

"No silly!" Risa said and smiled. She knew Rika sense she was 12, Rika's mom married her dad and sense then they wore living together. Rika was very nice to her when they met but she wasn't showing any emotions towards her. Only a half year after she started to talk to her and one by one they became like a real sisters. And it wasn't like Rika didn't allow her self sometimes to act like a big sister: she was always caring and loving to Risa no matter what she did. And Risa loved her for that, just like a big sister.

"All done!" she said to her self as she packed the last dress. As she got down to the stairs with her two large suitcases and looked at Rika: she was dressed in a miniskirt and a regular t-shirt. She had a black bag over her shoulder and looked very annoyed. "Finally!" was all she said and turned to the exit door.

In the airport

"They wore supposed to be here two hours ago!" Kai said and looked at the watch.

As soon as he said that Rika and Risa appeared at the entree. Risa walked behind Rika and looked like she was going to explode, and she was constantly saying something to Rika. As the two girls got closer Kai was able to hear that Risa was asking Rika to help her with her suitcases and Rika was calling her spoiled.

Kai was abut to say some thing when he got conked off by Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny that were running towards Risa and as they passed by Rika they all stopped and asked her if she needed some help with her bag (that looked half empty) but she said no, and they all continued to run towards a very happy looking Risa.

"Thanks you all!" the girl said, let go of the suitcases and ran to Rika. As Ray looked at her go, he reached to the handle of the suitcase and as soon as he tried to lift it he found him self collapsing under the weight of it.

Rika and Risa walked to Kai that by now looked ether annoyed or angry "Do you two know what time is it? We wore waiting for…." But much to his surprise nether of the girl stopped or cared to stay for the lecture, they just continued walking. There were some things in life that Kai could not stand: first one was Tyson, but the second one was defiantly being ignored. "Listen you two: I'm the leader of thi…."

"Put a sock in it blue boy." Was the only thing Rika said when she turned to face him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone that will not stand the way that one over controlled blue haired freak that thinks he owns the world and everything in it!"

"What the hell do you have against my hair?"

"Nothing! Actually it's the best thing abut you, right after you're flashing personality!"

As Rika and Kai continued fighting Ray stood next to Risa with her suitcase while Max and Kenny wore trying to lift the other one from Tyson that was by now squished under it.

"What's with them?" he asked Risa while trying not to lauth.

"I think… (Giggle) they… (More giggling) like each… (a LOT of giggling) other!" she answered while trying (and failing) not to giggle.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Rika entered the airport and looked at Ray that was holding poor, green looking Risa that seamed as if she is going to puke.

"I hate flying…" was the only thing that she kept repeating. Ray smiled lithely at her and just kept holding her every time she started to feel worse. They walked to the bench and Ray helped her sit down.

"Ray…" she said and lifted her head to him.

"What? Do you need something? Like water? I can get you something to eat!" he started but Risa smiled at him and lifted her finger to his lips.

"Do you mind if I would barrow you're shoulder for a few seconds?" she asked and instantly made Ray blush, but he nodded and put his arm around her.

Two minuets after, Risa was silently napping on Ray shoulder and Ray's face couldn't be looking more like tomato even if he wanted to. He started looking around and saw a lot of familiar faces: the Majestic wore there, the all-stars, and the Demolition boys, but most important was that the White tigers wore there. Ray was happy to see them, but he didn't want them to see him now. Especially Mariah…. Who knows how this girl feels about him now...

But Risa slowly opened her eyes, got up without saying a word and started walking towards the Demolition boys. When she got there she started talking to Tala and then she pointed on Rika. Tala then smiled and started walking towards Rika.

Rika looked at her watch with a worried look. 'Where can they be?' she asked her self. Just then she felt two hands covering her eyes. "Risa! This is not the time…" she said but then the hands hugged her and turned her around.

"Do I seriously look like Risa?" Tala said and gave Rika a kiss on the cheek.

"Tala!" Rika yelled and returned the hug. Suddenly Kai walked behind Tala and with a confused look said "I don't want to know."

"Hey, Kai!" Tala said without letting go of Rika. "Oh Rika this is Kai…"

"I know…" she said and smiled.

"Rika will be participating in the tournament with my team." Kai shortly said "But the question is how do you know her?"

"It's a very long story…" Tala said and turned back to Rika "So that means that we are going to be rivals?"

"You're competing here too? Well I should have expect this…" Rika said with a worm smile.

Suddenly Rika herd a voice calling Tala, she turned to see a cute Asian girl waiving at Tala. "Cute." Rika said to him.

"Oh her, her name Lineal and she will be with my team for the tournament." Tala answered.

"Should I be worried?" Rika asked directly.

"No." Tala leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Kai looked at this and was about to puke when Tala rushed over to his teammates. He looked at Rika that was as surprised as he was at Tala's action, and suddenly had the barge of kicking Tala's ass.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

As the car door opened Ray looked at the huge hotel. A few people walked by them to take their bags.

The hotel was in the middle of Los-Angeles and had a beyblade dish in it installed for the tournament.

"Wow… they really got it all here!" Ray said to Risa while looking at the hotel flier.

"Thanks!" she said and smiled.

"Why….?" Ray felted a little confused but didn't say a word to the beautiful girl as she walked to the entrance.

&&&&

As Kai took his bag from car he looked at Rika just sitting in the car looking very sad for a second and completely fine another. She got off from the car and walked confidently to the main entrance. For some unknown reason even to him Kai got very worried about her, as if the look on her face meant that some thing very bad is going to happen.

Half an hour later they all were in the elevator going up the last floor to the penthouse. As the door opened Kai reached to the light switch.

As soon as there was light in the room Tyson screamed, Kenny fainted, Max turned blue from fear, Ray got hearts in his eyes and Kai, well, Kai didn't do anything.

Rika and Risa just smiled and run over to the huge panther and tiger.

Everybody looked at the two girls as if they lost their minds. The two just kept hugging the big cat-like animals while the panther was sending warning looks to Kai.

Risa looked over to a very confused Kai and smiled to him "She's Rika's." that explained it all.

Only now everyone noticed the man standing in the hallway. He was tall and had silver long hair in a ponytail; he wore suet and looked like a very mean man. But when he saw the girls his face changed completely: it was full of love, compassion and care. Risa looked at the man and with the speed of light rushed over to him. He took her in a big hug and smiled as Risa said "daddy! When did you come back from Italy?"

"Well I just had to came back and see my two beautiful girls!" he said and looked at Rika that was still sitting next to the animals. "Rika why don't you come here and give you're father a kiss?" Somehow to everyone it sounded okay but Kai was able to catch a slight tone of voice that wasn't as nice as it was to Risa, mocking even.

He watched as Rika got up, came over to the man, gave him a slightly cold kiss on the cheek then walked over to one of the rooms in the hallway and shut the door close.

"Was it some thing I said?" the man asked in a fake surprise.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It was 1 am in the penthouse when Rika entered the bathroom it was a wide blue room with cat paws drown on the walls. In the middle of the room there was a bathtub. Rika slowly got her close off and entered it.

The water was just perfect and it made Rika forget all the bad things that happened to her for the last few years. Her eyes slowly closed and soon she was asleep.

She was walking down a street full of people just walking by not even bothering to see that in the middle of the street there was a girl bleeding on the sidewalk. Rika run to the helpless girl and turned her over so she could see her face.

The girl had big blue eyes and short blonde hair, there was no mistake: she was a young version of Rika.

The girl looked at Rika as if she was nothing but air, but she turned her eyes to look at a figure coming towards them. Rika suddenly felt a pain in her neck and with that she was back in the bathtub, water was all over the room and the only window in the room was broken and glass was all over the floor.

Rika got out of the tub and rubbed her neck and felt the pain in it. She quickly got a towel and covered her self with it. She walked to a mirror, looked at it and saw fingerprints on her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt pain again and when she opened them there was a human shadow behind her. She quickly turned around just to find an empty room. As she took a deep breath she turned around to look at the mirror again but what she saw were red words written around it.

Risa opened her eyes as her room's door snapped open. She saw Rika standing only with a towel to cover her self, she looked both pissed off and scared but the most scary thing for Risa wore the bleeding fingerprints marks on her neck.

Risa quickly got off from her bed and ran over to her stepsister. "Rika, what happened?"

But as soon as Rika opened her mouth a sound of glass breaking came out from Risa's bathroom, Risa started turning to see what happened but Rika grubbed her arm and said: "We need to go. Now!" she pushed Risa outside from her room and they made they're way to the living room. Rika let Risa run in front of her because she was slower and Rika was constantly puling the towel up to cover her breasts, but as they continued running Rika looked back at the hallway and felt her self tackling against a worm body that grabbed her from the surprise of the touch.

As she turned to see what she tackled in she saw a well billed body and when she lifted her head up she saw a shirtless Kai standing and looking at her as if she was crazy.

As they both looked at each other Kai realized that he was still holding Rika so he quickly let her go and took two steps backwards.

"What happened? And why are you in a towel?" Half asleep Ray asked.

"Well… I fell asleep in the bathtub…" Rika started but was interrupted by Risa.

"Fell asleep in the bathtub? Fell asleep in the bathtub! Do you know how dangers it is? You could haw drowned! Or worse…." She paused looking for the right words but apparently failed "Well you could have drowned!"

"But I didn't. So I woke up and saw this shadow in my room so I run to Risa's room where we herd…" Rika said but was interrupted by Kai this time.

"What is that on you're neck?" Kai asked leaning forward to Rika's face. At this point Kai's face was just next to Rika's so Rika started to blush witch was very rare to her so she pulled away from him while saying a short "bug off".

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Bug off" Rika said while puling away from Kai.

"Those are finger prints!" He said while pulling her chin up so he could see well.

"What happened?" Risa asked in concern.

"I got in a fight with a tree, I won." Rika answered.

"Rika stop joking! This is serious." Ray said looking closely at the blood marks.

"I don't know how they got there, okay! I had this dream and I felt pain so I woke up and when I did, they wore just there!"

"But I thought you can't get hurt in you're dreams." Risa said with slight confusion in her voice.

"You can't, but if you get hurt in the reel life you get hurt in the dream too." Ray explained.

"Ah… but that means someone…" Risa started.

"Was in her room waiting for her to feel asleep! God! Don't you check the room when you go in it naked!?" Kai asked.

"Well if you don't check you're brain soon it might drill out from you're head!"

"At least I have a brain!"

"What brain? Oh… You mean that worthless piece of garbage that's stuck in you're empty head?"

"Go crawl in a hole and die!"

"I'd much rather do that than be with a blue haired freak like you!"

"And she's back with the hair again! What's wrong? Out of insults?"

"No… too mach material to use but this the one that most annoys you!"  
"Well isn't that obvious."

As the two continued arguing Risa and Ray wore trying to hold their laughter.

"Okay, okay! Get a room you two!" Risa said while trying to pull a very pissed off Rika from a very pleased looking Kai.

"So after you woke up what happened?" Ray asked five minuets later after Rika was out of ideas how to kill and hide Kai's body.

"Well there was that thing with the mirror…" Rika said.

"Let me guess…. You looked at it?" Kai started but got shut-the-hell-up-or-else-I'm going-to-say-the-how-you're-going-to-die-list-again look from Rika.

"No! There wore words… sentence actually," she said.

"Don't tell me! The color of the words was red?" Kai was now getting a look even I can't put down in to words.

"Yes as the matter of fact they were."

"Ye…. Right! And the tooth fairy was there too?"

"Fine! Don't believe me! If you want you can go there a check by you're self! But if you'll get choked to death don't blame me!"

"Wasn't that the number four on you little list?"

"If you want to see it so mach then just go and see it!" Rika snapped.

"Problem there princess: I have no idea where you're room is!"

"Well…." Rika thought for a second and came up with the perfect solution "Risa…." She said and made kitty-cat eyes (Rika IS a neko-jin, Risa ISN'T).

"Kawai… (Japanese for scary)" the girl said and hid behind Ray. "Are you seriously thought that I will go to that room?"

"Fine!" Rika said, pulled her towel up, and grabbed Kai's arm. "Let's go!"

Ten minutes after

"Can you please let go of my arm!" Kai asked Rika again. You see Risa wasn't the only one scared to go in to the bathroom again: as much as she didn't want to admit it Rika was scared too, so the only thing she could think of was to grab something. Unfortunately for Kai Rika liked her nails long, and sharp too.

"Deal with it! You wore the one that wanted to go and see the writing on the mirror that is in the far end of this penthouse!"

"Yeah… why did we got the penthouse?" Kai asked, for some reason he knew Rika and Risa had something in it.

"Well do you remember the man that greeted us?"

"You mean you're dad?"

"He's not my dad. He is Risa's dad and the man that married my mom. But he will never be my dad."

"Touchy… aren't we? But I still don't understand what he has to do with us getting the penthouse."  
"He's an owner of hotels all over the world, this one in the top five." Rika said while stopping in front of a big door. "Well this is it."

"Good." Kai said and opened the door. The room was very big and had king sized bed in the middle.

Kai entered it slowly with Rika still holding his arm. He saw a door in the far end of the room. "Is this the door to the bathroom?"

Rika nodded in response and they both started walking to the door. Rika looked at the door with worried look, what if the one that tried to kill her was still there? Kai was apparently felling Rika's worries because the hand Rika was holding started to hurt even more.

As they came to the door Kai opened it slowly and looked inside. The room looked empty, so he came in with Rika by his side. They stood in front of the mirror as Kai read:

"The past is the future,

The future is the past,

You was ones ours,

And you still belong to us."

"Do you know what that means?" Kai asked Rika.

"No…" Rika said and hid her eyes. She knew exactly what that meant. And unfortunately for her, Kai knew it too.

"Okay…just stick to that story…." He said and twisted his arm so Rika's grab will losing.

15 minutes later Kai and Rika were sitting on the couch drinking coffee (Kai), milk (Rika), hot chocolate (Risa) and tee (Ray).

"So someone wants Rika back?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Rika if that means what I think it means you can't be alone even for a second." Risa said looking very worried.

"And you can't be alone too!..." Rika said and yawned.

"Can you please tell me what those two are talking about?" Ray asked Kai quietly.

"Hm." Was all he got from Kai.

* * *

Chapter 7.

* * *

"Hell no!" Kai and Rika said in the same time.

"Come on you two! Stop being so childish!" Risa said to the two pissed off teenagers.

"There is no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same room with this blue haired freak!" By now Ray was holding on Kai so he won't kill Rika.

"You do know that his hair is gray, right?" Risa whispered to a very happy looking Rika.

"Yeah." Rika answered.

"Just checking." Risa smiled.

"So tell me… why can't Rika sleep with Ray?" Kai asked looking annoyed as ever.

"Because…." Risa paused "I like him more then her!" she said and a blush appeared on her face but not as fast as it appeared on Ray's.

"Well that's a surprise." Rika said with sarcasm dripping out of her.

"Come on Ray!" Risa said and took Ray's hand while walking towards his room.

"Traitor!" Rika yelled to her back and turned to Kai "I'm sleeping on the bed." With that she turned and ran to his room.

"Funny, funny…" he said and when he realized that she wasn't kidding he ran after her.

Risa and Ray

"So why did you really wanted Rika and Kai in the same room?" Ray asked Risa as he took extra pillow and blanket out of the closet in his room.

"Oh please…. I can see when there is spark between two people and those two are starting a campfire!" Risa answered while getting in the bed.

"I don't know… Kai never cared about any girl he dated, so I wouldn't like Rika to get hurt…" Ray said and started settling down on the floor next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Risa asked.

"Going to sleep…"

"Oh…."

"Why? Is there some thing you need?" Ray asked in concern.

"Just answer one question."

"Sure."

"Are you perfect?" Risa asked. In first Ray thought she was kidding but she looked very serious.

"I don't think so…" he said and blushed.

"I knew you'd say that…" Risa smiled at him and threw a pillow at his face.

Kai and Rika

Kai entered the room and saw Rika sleeping or at least pretending to sleep on his bed. 'She asked for it' she said to him self. He slowly walked to the bed and pulled the blanket that Rika was sleeping on. Rika slowly rolled over to the side of the bed but didn't even open her eyes. Kai thought for a second if he should push her of the bed but decided not to. Anyway she looked so tired that he somehow felt sorry for her. He lied down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

As Rika slowly opened her eyes she felt someone's arm over her waist. She thought about everything that happened yesterday and came to the conclusion that the owner of the arm was probably…. Kai. She turned her head a little to his sleeping face and a smile appeared on her face by its own 'I know him three days and already we are sleeping together! But he is cute when he is sleeping, less dangerous too….' Kai suddenly moved his head and Rika quickly putted her head down on the pillow.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and yawned. This was going to be a very long day… first he was going to go to the beyblade arena to see witch groups are entering the tournament, second he was going to see the dish that Mr. Dickenson said they wore installing today, and in seven…. What's this?

Two minutes later.

Kai was sitting on the floor and birthing heavily. Rika was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and laughing.

"Man…. You should have seen the looks on you're face…." She said while giggling.

"Stop giggling like a fangirl!" Kai said and got up from the floor. He took a pair of pants and a shirt out of a closet and started walking towards bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Rika asked.

"To change and brush my teeth, but I can stay here and look as you change if you want to…" He said and looked at Rika.

"Well… if you insist…" Rika said and smile as she started to lift her shirt (in chapter 6 they wore in her room so she changed clothes and took some with her). Kai as being the gentlemen that he is turned away and walked to the bathroom door. Rika giggled as he slammed the door in anger.

As Kai got out of the bathroom he saw Rika standing arms crossed over he chest witch made her breasts look even bigger, and the fact that she was wearing low cut jeans and a baby-blue t-shirt didn't make it worst.

Rika cut the glare and smiled at him "Like what you see?"

"Hm." Witch usually meant 'yes', 'no' or 'whatever'. "Why did you wait to me?"

"I had nothing better to do so I waited until you finish… and you locked the door yesterday remember?" she .

"Right…" He said and unlocked the door.

As they both got in the kitchen they saw that half of the king-sized meal was gone. Tyson was crying and everyone wore looking at Risa.

"Did you eat all of this?" Rika asked as she sat down next to her totally calm as if it was no big deal.

"Yup!" Risa said looking very, very happy. "So you see…" she started but punched Tyson with her fork so he wouldn't touch the last muffin. "You did survive the night!" she said with her mouth full with half of the muffin and the other half she tossed down o Rika's plate.

"Not only did I survive, but I got some thing out of it too…" Rika said while taking a peace out of the muffin.

Risa thought for a second and then she came up with the perfect answer. "You're pregnant!"

Rika bit her tongue, Kai ripped the newspaper, Ray choked on his fish (weird for breakfast but you can't do anything about it :) Kenny dropped Dizzi on the floor and spilled tea all over her, Tyson swallowed his fork, Cleo (panther) and Tigi (tiger) stopped liking them self, and Max fainted. (I love making people faint!)

"I'm not pregnant!" Rika said\yelled.

"Stop lying to me! I knew it! I knew it was a mistake to live you with… with… him!" Risa cried out while looking at Kai with disgust. "But…. Wait a second! I'm going to be an ant! OMG I need to go shopping! First I will need to buy clothes, and…." She said and noticed that everyone in the room was sweatdrooping like crazy. "What? Did I say some thing wrong?"

"Risa…. Read my lips: I'm, not, pregnant!" Rika yelled at Risa and sat down like nothing happened. Risa did the same and the breakfast continued as usually.

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

Five minutes later everyone was back to the normal, as normal as it can be when Risa and Tyson wore arguing about the food, but normal. As the meal was over Ray and Risa got the deserts witch wore: coffee, tee, milk and hot chocolate for drinks., chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla cakes, just chocolate, strawberry's, appeals and cherry's. And there was bread and cream too.

As every one started eating all heads turned to Kai and Rika. It wasn't some thing so weird, but they acted like identical twins that wore suppurated in birth: Kai took coffee, Rika took coffee, Rika added milk, Kai added milk, Rika covered every strawberry in chocolate before eating it, and so did Kai.

Everyone sweat dropped but Risa giggled. A few minutes later Rika turned her head to Risa and asked her: "So what happened with you and Ray last night?"

"Nothing…." She said and smiled.

Flashback:

As Ray opened his eyes he saw two large green once looking at him. He jumped at the surprise and was relived to see Risa's face.

"You scared me…" he said and quickly regretted it. Because the girls eyes started to full up with tears.

"Am I that ugly?" she asked and putted her hands on her eyes.

"No! You are not ugly at all! You actually very beautiful!" he said as he tried to calm the crying girl. 'I must be dreaming!' he thought.

Suddenly Risa putted her hands down and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Okay!" she said and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked still concerned about hurting her filings.

"To breakfast!" she said and walked out of the room's door gracefully.

End of flashback.

"Liar, liar, skirt on fire…" Rika said and swallowed the chocolate covered strawberry.

Risa laugh at this comment. Rika was always joking about Risa's love to skirts and now that she was no different with Risa wearing a sparkly pink skirt with matching red shirt that said: 'CuTe gIrL WaLkInG'. On Rika's shirt on the other hand was written: 'F everyone.'

Three hours later

Rika was sitting in a shadow of Sakura tree and was looking at Risa and Ray beyblaiding on the beach while shooting sand all over. Risa unlike Rika had red and orange beyblade and Rika had a black and blue one.

As Risa finished Kenny asked her to come to see the data Dizzy collected. When they finished Risa came over to Rika while looking like she been in hell and came back.

"Rika…." She said and collapsed next to her. "We never trained so hard…. Rika… why are training this hard?"

Two girls looked at each other and said "Kai…."

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"At least you did something! I was sitting here for the last two hours looking at those two ants matting!" Rika complained as she looked at Kenny telling something to Ray about his beyblade.

"Well you know what they say…" Kai said as he walked up to the two girls. "Saving the best for last. Now are you coming or what?" he said and signaled Rika to fallow him.

"Ahhhh that was nice…." Risa said and looked at a very confused Rika getting up on her feet.

"Ye…. In a twisted kind of way…." She agreed.

As Rika and Kai walked to the beyblade dish they both stood in their positions preparing for Kenny's command.

"I'm ready if you are!" he said.

As the two stood there for a second they both lifted their beyblades and yelled "Let it rip!"

As the two beyblades began to spin Dranzer started glowing red on it own, and Rika's began glowing blue.

"Kenny! What's going on?" Kai asked.

"It seams as the two beyblades combined make a magnetic force filed. Rika…" he turned to the girl. "Do you by any chance have a bitbeast?"

Rika hesitated for a second but nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess it's time to let it out. You too Kai." Kenny said and prepared Dizzy for the data gathering.

Kai and Rika nodded.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled and a red beautiful phoenix appeared.

"Shadow!" Rika yelled. As soon as she did that the whole filed filled with dark light, and in the middle was standing a black colored panther with silver wings.

Everyone glared at the amazing sight: both Dranzer and Shadow wore flying all over the yard of the hotel. Happily for everyone Mr. Dickenson reserved the place for them to practice.

Suddenly there was a bright light and then everything went black. A few moments later when every one opened their eyes they saw the dish or what was left of it. The tree that was near the dish was looking as if someone tore it out of the ground and then planted it again the wrong way up. But surprisingly, the two beyblades wore spinning side by side as if nothing happened.

Kai and Rika walked to the dish and took their beyblades. Then they walked to Kenny to see what data Dizzy could gather and maybe get some answers about the strange behavior their beyblades have.

"So what is wrong with our beyblades?" Rika asked.

"Actually… nothing! When they together it seems that they multiply each other power and defiance. You two will be the best mach in the tournament!" Kenny said acting as if he is hyper high on drugs.

"So then it settled! Ray with Risa, Tyson with Max and I'm….with her." He said and looked at Rika.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Rika….." Risa yawned again.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

As Ray watched the two girls talking his curiosity was in high voltage area, but you know what they say…. Curiosity killed the cat, in our case the neko-jin.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood next to the girls.

"She wants me to go shopping with her…" Rika said.

"I'll go with you…" He said… (Oh… so clueless…).

"Really?" Risa blinked.

"Are you a suicidal or something?" Rika asked.

"Yes really…" ray said to Risa. "And no…." Ray answered to Rika.

"Just as long as you know what you getting you're self in to…" Rika said as Ray and Risa started to walk away from her. She looked around to see Kenny gathering data on his laptop (does he do anything else?), Tyson and Max practicing and Kai…. Well Kai is still Kai so he was doing the same thing she was doing witch was nothing.

She saw Ray and Risa walking and asking him some thing but he just ignored them, when they wore out of sight he turned his head to look at Rika but she caught his glare. They just glared and glared until Tyson pulled Rika back..

"Aren't you two a bit old to have a staring contest?" he asked.

"And that is coming from Mr. look-how-mach-food-I-can-putt-in-my-mouth-without-puking." Rika teased.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor…" Tyson started.

"Sure."

"Kai!" Tyson yelled for the seventh time.

"What?" Kai got tired of ignoring the brainless.

"You're done practicing for today, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you go to the music store down the street? It called 'The zone' they have the new linking park cd."

"Give me one good reason to do it."

"Kai I can make you're life a living hell, or I can put an ad in the internet saying that you single." Tyson said with an evil look.

"I'll kill Tyson." Kai muttered on his way to the music store.

As he took the last turn he saw a few guy's standing round a girl that he would usually describe as the most annoying person in the world. He decided to ignore them and just pass by.

But as he walked by them he herd Rika saying "Bite me butt-head." And one of the guy's that was called the "butt-head" grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. But as soon as he did so he regretted it because the first reaction Rika had was kicking him between his legs. As the brunet guy fell on the ground the other ones started to circle around her.

"Shit! Rika… Shit!" Kai said moved all of the guys 'gently' and pulled Rika to the entrance of 'The zone'.

"What wore you thinking!" he yelled at her.

"Actually Kai, the question is: why wore you fallowing me?" she yelled back.

"Yeah! Right! I was fallowing you! Tyson made me go and buy him this stupid…"

"Cd?" Rika finished.

"Yes, why?" Kai said but understood the dragon-boy's idea.

"Tyson…." They both said with thoughts even I won't describe.

"Hey you two!" Risa said while standing right behind them. You see from all the screaming there was a crowd combined and Risa was in the music store with Ray, so naturally she was pulled out.

"Just get in!" Ray said and looked that in the crowd there wore a few familiar reporters' faces.

As everyone got in Rika looked at the crowed and didn't even see what, or should I say who she bumped in to.

"Perfect. Juuuuust perfect…." Kai muttered under his breath at the sight of confused Rika in the arms of a happy Tala.

* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

Rika was looking at Kai and Tala talking in the corner of the music store and looking very serious. She turned her head to Risa and Ray and smiled at the sight of them sharing a head-phone and listening to a song in Japanese. Rika smirked, in this rate Risa and Ray will have grandchildren in a year. Scary, but true.

Rika send another look towards Kai, it was as if he was reading her mind when he looked at her. But Tala pulled him and started talking about something. Rika still looked puzzled when the song in her headphones started playing.

"There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate."

As she just connected to the words it was like a switch going on inside of her, her eyes wore felling heavy and it was as if the floor had disappeared under her legs. All of those pictures wore flashing in her head of her, Risa a lot of snow, trees, and a lot of red paint, or at least it looked like paint.

"Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for."

It didn't matter how she tried to push the images away it was like she didn't have control over her body or mind.

"This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale. "

So she just gave up. Letting all of the images take control. And as she did so they all started to make séance to her. There was an image of her young version playing with snow, and there was an image of Tala throwing snowballs at her, but never getting even clause to hit her, not that he actually wanted to.

"Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special."

But what Rika found most disturbing in the images was the boy sitting on a bench and reading a book. There was something about that boy that made want to shout….

"Kai!"

Everybody in the store looked at Rika, which was extremely pale, almost collapsing on the floor but for Kai and Tala that run to her so they could catch her.

"Rika! Are you ok?" Kai looked at the girl with actual worry on his face. But Tala interrupted him by putting his free hand on her cheek and saying:

"Rika! Rika talk to me!"

"Hm…. What….. What happened…?" she said with a very weak voice.

"Come on! We need to get her outside!" Kai said as he pushed Tala aside while lifting Rika up. Tala looked at him carrying Rika out the door, and he fallowed him with Risa and Ray by his side.

As they exited the store Kai settled Rika on a bench and lifted her head so she could talk. The only thing is, Rika's eyes wore closed and it seamed as if the girl fell asleep.

Tala and Kai wore sitting on her both sides and Risa was standing in front of her waiting for her to wake up.

As Rika lowly opened her eyes she saw everyone looking at her with worry.

"Rika! Are you all right?" Risa asked her sister.

"Yup! I feel great! Why is everyone looking at me? And where are we?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"So you don't remember nether fainting or calling Kai's name out?" Tala asked in annoy. You could see it bothered him.

"No! I feel good, and why would I call out Kai's name?" Rika lied. She remembered everything perfectly but she didn't want to make everyone sad or even more worried then they are.

"But I do feel fine!" she said and got up from the bench. "I still need to buy some CD's so you all more then welcome to join me inside with air-conditioner or stay here in 40 degrees." She said and walked in the store with everyone fallowing her.

15 minutes later:

Things got back to normal; Risa and Ray wore listening to music, Tala was talking to Kai and Rika was bored. And a plan muttered it self in her head, an evil plan.

She walked to Kai and pulled the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm going back to the hotel, so tell the love-birds." points to Risa and Ray.

As she expected Kai just ignored her. But Tala said goodbye.

She exited the store she looked at her hand where now Kai's cellophane-miniPC was.

She had something like 10-15 minutes until he noticed so Rika had a little time to play around with the device.

10 minutes later:

"RIKA!" Was the only sound in the store.

"Are you okay Kai?" Tala asked the very pissed off Kai

"I am! But Rika won't be!" Kai said and exited the store.

Kai stormed out of the store and looked at his both sides for Rika. There was no sign of the girl. 'Hm…. She said she was going back to the hotel…. That's left…' So he did the only reasonable thing: turned right. As he did Tala, Risa and Ray run out of the store and fallowed him.

"That bustard!" Rika said to her self as she walked down the street. What was he thinking?

"Run, Rika, Run!" Risa yelled dramatically as they all got close to Rika.

Rika turned to look at everyone and storming Kai in the lead. It wasn't as if she didn't expect it… but it was worth it. Now she knew the truth.

"Give it back." He said trying to sound as calm as he can.

"Bite me." Rika knew now she was dead. Making Kai this mad was a dead wish. But then again Rika wasn't an angel her self.

As Kai took one step forward Rika took one back. "Give it, or else I'll have to take it by force."

"I'm shaking." Rika said.

"She's so dead…" Tala and Ray said in the sane time.

"Rika I'm not going to repeat it again: give it back!" Kai warned.

"Good! You wore starting to sound like a broken recorder." Rika said and knew that she broke him. Because five minutes after both Tala and Ray wore holding him by his arms so Rika would live to see another day. Unfortunately for them Kai was way too strong and way too pissed off. He started chasing after Rika and saying things I can't repeat until I'm at leas a 100 years old.

Anyway half an hour later they both got tired from running.

"Give….. It….. Back….." Kai more whispered then said.

"Make… me…" Rika answered the same way.

"This is sooooo pathetic…." Risa said while getting bored like crazy.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ray asked while looking very curiously at the tip of his hair.

"And stop the show?" Tala asked.

Both Ray and Risa sweatdropped at the sight of Tala sitting in a movie-star position and eating popcorn.

Suddenly there was an 'AHHHHHHHH' sound from the street witch made everyone turn around to see a HUGE group of girls standing and saying things like: "OMG! Those really Kai, Tala and Ray!" "Told you!" "No way! They are even more hot in the real life then on the TV!" and things like that.

"Run!" Tala shouted and threw the popcorn on the ground. Everyone started running but both Rika and Kai didn't have that luck as the other ones, they wore tired as hell so they had the least possibility of surviving.

But apparently it didn't matter because there were too much girls so they crowded them. As they did so they started surrounding the boy's and saying things like 'marry me'.

Suddenly Risa felt a crack in her chest as a girl started playing with Ray's hair. She walked over to the girl and gently pushed her away from Ray. "Back off sweetheart!" she said to the now pissed off girl.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the girl asked.

"Well if ya' have to know… his girlfriend." Risa answered simply.

Everyone looked at her as if she went crazy. "Prow it." A few girls said.

"Fine!" Risa said and pulled Ray in to a deep kiss. The surprised Ray blinked but returned the kiss.

When they both pulled away from each other, the girls looked disappointed but recovered quickly by surrounding the two remaining guy's.

As they did so both Tala and Kai looked at Rika. Rika got the hint and knew exactly what she was going to do. She burst is a fast dash shouting to the two: "You two are on your own!" living them behind cursing the world, the universe and Rika.

* * *

Chapter 13:

* * *

"This. Is. Hell." Ray said after entering the hotel with shopping bags even on his neck. "You'll haw to talk to me eventually you know!" he shouted over to Risa.

"Talk about what?" Risa asked innocently.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ray asked putting the bags down.

"Kiss you? I don't remember kissing you…" Risa said doing her best to find a way out of this mess. 'Why did I kiss him?'she thought for a second.

"You don't remember?" Ray said with disappointment as he walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"Ray…" was the only thing she could say before their lips touched.

When he pulled away from her he looked at her and suddenly smiled. "If you didn't remember the last kiss you won't remember this one too, right?"

"Right." Risa smiled at him as she pushed her self closer to him.

"Risa… I really like you…. And…" Ray started but the door of the main bathroom shut opened and Rika stepped out while wearing a tight, long Japanese white with fire drawings dress. Her hair was pulled down with two bangs falling down her face.

Both Ray and Risa pulled away with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry you two!" Rika said and entered the kitchen. But before she did so she smiled to the two and said: "I didn't see anything!"

The two smiled at her but jumped as the entrance door was splat open. They had to hold their smiles or else they would die a painful death.

In the door was standing Kai, or what was left from him. His clothes wore looking as if he was wrestling with a tiger. And his face was covered with lipstick from all colors and sizes. His hear was looking like cat after bath.

As he walked pass them he stopped and shortly asked them: "Where is she?"

Both Risa and Ray pointed to the kitchen well because… they wanted to live.

"Traitors!" came from the kitchen.

Kai walked in to the kitchen to see Rika standing with ice-cream in her hands. But it wasn't the ice-cream that made Kai's jaw fall, it was the fact that Rika stood in the kitchen looking like a goddess, no less.

So Kai just stood there, and stood there, with his jaw somewhere on the floor as Rika started first to smile and a few seconds later she was rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Kai finally asked.

"Did you look at you're self in the mirror?" she asked.

"No… but ones in you're life you're saying something right. I should go to the bathroom, but we are going to have a very serious talk about how not to steal someone's phone. Mr. Dickenson will come in nine so be ready and tell all the others." He said and started to exit the kitchen as he turned his head to look at Rika ones again. He bit his lip and started walking very fast to the bathroom.

Half an hour later.

"Kai get out of the bathroom now!" Rika shouted for the seventh time to the closed bathroom door.

"No!" was Kai's voice behind it.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"None of you're stinking biasness!" he shouted.

"Don't be a baby!... Or else…. Wait wait wait! Do you have THAT kind of problem?" Rika questioned.

"No…" he said and a key was turned in the door. "It's the lipstick…"

Kai opened the bathroom door and Rika came in. She looked at Kai sitting in front of a mirror and looking at a red stain on his cheek.

Rika smiled as she approached him. He looked so adorable with it. As if he was blushing. But he wasn't, and that annoyed the crap out of her.

"Well….Mr. D is waiting for you…" she smiled as she came closer to him. She moved her fingers on his cheek and then smelled them. "Ah… water strawberry number 9…"

"Hh?" Kai was now lost.

"Risa ones used it… and the ONLY way to get rid of it is this." She said and took a little bottle from a cabinet next to a mirror.

"Should I be scared?" Kai asked as he looked at Rika slowly opening the bottle. Suddenly the room was filled with a sweet vanilla smell.

"Well it depends…" Rika started "Do you like vanilla?"

"I don't."

"Too bad." She said and pushed the cotton filed with the vanilla smelling liquid to the red mark on his cheek.

From the surprise of pushing Kai lost his balance and fell down on the floor drugging the startled Rika with him.

So as they sat there, Kai under Rika, they looked at each other, blinked a few times then Rika blushed and Kai muttered some thing like 'get off ' while looking the other side.

A few seconds later they wore standing and either blushing or covered with lipstick.

"Well… I should…" Rika said, came closer to Kai and slowly started rubbing the cotton on his cheek.

Kai looked away as she did so and felled him self burning inside. 'Maybe I'm sick or something' he thought.

Risa and Ray

"I'm worried about Rika and Kai…" Risa said and looked at Ray for answer.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well they don't seam to get along very well…" She continues as they walked through the hallway to the main bathroom where Rika and Kai were.

They opened the bathroom door and looked at the two for a second. Then closed it and just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Ray finally said: "I actually think their getting alone very well…"

Kai and Rika

"All done." Rika said and moved away.

Kai looked at the mirror and saw that the red mark was gone. But instead he smelled like vanilla. "Perfect…." He muttered.

"We should go…" Rika said and opened the bathroom door.

"Yes, we should." Kai said and exited the room.

As they entered the dining room every head turned to them.

"Kai..? Why do you smell like vanilla?" Tyson asked.

"Hm."

"Where is Risa?" Rika asked.

"She went to change clothes." Ray said.

"Oh…." Rika said as she and Kai sat next to Mr. Dickenson.

"Good to see you Kai…" he said as he smiled to the boy. "Well now that we all here…." He started but Risa came in to the room and all eyes wore on her. She was wearing a knee light pink kimono with flowers on it and on her hair.

"I couldn't let Rika have all the attention, right?" she smiled as she sat down next to Ray.

Everyone smiled and turned their heads to Mr. D.

"Now that that's done I would like you all to listen to the tournament plan. Tomorrow night we are going to have a ball in the great hall. So you all will come to it…" he added as he saw the looks on Tyson's and Max's faces. "And the battles will start the next day. You're first battle will be against…" he took a second to think and then just said: "I forgot." Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "So that's that for today and I will see you all tomorrow." He said and got up. A few minutes later Ray came back from walking the man to the door and sat down.

"What time is it?" he asked in tired voice.

"Eleven I think…" Risa said and yawned.

"We should go to bed…" Kai said looking at everyone.

"Ahuh…" Rika agreed. Suddenly everyone turned to her. She was agreeing with Kai! What twisted thing was that?

"What? I'm tired…" she sight.

"Good, I thought you were going crazy." Risa said.

"Funny sis, funny." Rika said and smiled at her as everyone got up and started walking to their rooms. So as Rika was about to turn in the hallway that leads in to her room Kai's arm pushed her back.

"Hh?" Rika said as she looked at him.

"Rika…." He started.

"I put it in you're room." She interrupted him.

"But…" Kai started again.

"Fine, fine! It's in the kitchen cabinet…" she admitted and turned back to walk in to her room.

"I wanted to say thanks…" He said but Rika was long gone by now.

Risa exited the bathroom in hers and Rika's new room the boy's thought it would be the best thing for the girls to sleep together so they moved in to a room that was just next to the both boys, she looked at Rika sitting in on the floor in yoga position and watching 'Charmed' on TV.

"What's wrong?" she asked directly.

"And why do you think something is wrong?" Rika asked back.

"You're too quiet." Risa smiled. And sat down next to her stepsister.

"Remember when I stool Kai's thingy?" Rika asked as she turned to face Risa.

"Its half phone, half PC and half journal." Risa explained.

"You do know there is only two half's in one full?" Rika asked.

"Yes! Like who doesn't know that?"

"Oh… okay… so anyway…. I looked at the folder named: information, and there wore two folders: Rika and Risa."

"He was looking information on us! What a bitch!" Risa said "So what was in it?"

"Not mach on me but there are a few things about you.." Rika said and turned to look at the TV.

"Like what?"

"Well he did his homework right… he knows where we buy our beyblade parts and where we go school little stuff like that."

"What about the big stuff?" Risa asked while stretching the word big.

"Nothing, for now that is… he will find out the fact that we wore born in Russia and the fact that there is a crack of eight years in our lives…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I deleted the files but he will find out eventually…"

"So for now we just need to keep our self quiet." Risa said and both girls went to sleep.

"Russia?" Ray asked as he closed the girl's door. When he came to check on them he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Chapter 14:

* * *

Ray opened his eyes and yawned. It was all ready ten when he got his clothes on and then he noticed the problem in this morning.

"It's too quiet." He said and looked around the hallway as he exited his room. It was all empty and calm. There was defiantly something wrong. And one thought was filling him mind. "The girls!" he said as he run over to their room.

He opened the door and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry if you two are changing clothes or something so just say that you're okay and I'm out." He said waiting to be hit on his face, but when he didn't get a response he opened his eyes to see the room. Yes, it was empty, but it looked as a bulldozer came over and exploded in the middle. The wore clothes everywhere, the beds wore turned upside down and there wore two large cat's laing in the middle of it.

Ray exited the room and ran to Kai's. "Wake up!" he yelled as he entered his room.

"Go away! It's not even five o'clock in the morning!" Kai muttered while covering his head with the blanket.

"Kai… it's almost eleven…" Ray said as he looked at his watch.

"What?" Kai said as he jumped out of bed and looked at his alarm clock, or at least tried to, because when he reached to his bed stand it was empty.

"I can't find the girls anywhere! I think they wore kidnapped!" Ray said in panic.

"Good readiness!" Kai said as he crossed his arms. But when he saw that Ray was panicking he said: "Okay, first: they stool my alarm clock so I won't make them practice, second: they properly went to buy dress's to the night's boll, third: get a life Ray…"

Ray thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "Huh…. That makes séance… but they would have said something don't you think so?"

"Whatever… just go to the living room there is going to be a note there for sure." Kai said and went to the bathroom in his room.

And as he said there was a note. It was on pink paper and was written in red pen. It said:

"I kidnapped Rika and we are at the "flamingo game' in the mall so can you and Kai get us at eleven?

Love…. Risa!"

"How did she know that I will be the one reading the note?" Ray asked him self as Kai entered the room.

"What's the fuss about?" Kai asked as he took the paper out of Ray's hands. "Hm…. Hm….Ahuh….. Knew it. Well good luck!" he said as he gave Ray a path on the shoulder and sat down on the couch.

"Kai?" Ray asked innocently.

"Yes?" Kai muttered.

"You're the only one with a car…" Ray smiled at him.

"Lucky me…" Kai said as he got up.

Ten minutes later they wore parking the car. Five minutes later they wore paying a bill because Ray got in a fight with a dog. Seven minutes later they wore running away from fan girls.

Eventually they got to the store but on the door was a "Reserved" sign.

"Hh? But…" Ray said and got out the note from his pants. "Well it's the right place…"

"Hm." Kai said as the door opened.

In the door was standing a woman in her late twenties with purple hair and black eyes.

"Oh! It's you!" she said as she pulled Kai and Ray in to the store. "We wore waiting for you two!"

As they entered it they saw all the shelves empty and the women in the store looking as if there was a hurricane in it. Rika was sitting on the bench with her legs up, headphones on her ears and reading a magazine. As she looked at the two confusing boy's she smirked. 'Poor things…' she thought.

They looked at her and slowly started to back away. "Too late." She said and pointed to their legs. They both looked and saw handcuffs there that wore connected to steal bench that Rika was sitting on. Just now they both noticed that Rika was wearing one too.

"Take a seat boy's; this is going to be a very long shopping trip…" she said and pointed to Risa standing in the middle of a pail of clouts and looking very disturbed. And she added when she saw the two boy's looking at her with sweatdrops: "You two will suffer."

Two hours later.

"Well I'm done!" Risa said with five bags on her arms.

"Seriously?" Ray questioned.

"You're right! I will buy those skits!" she said with a warrior look on her face as she turned to the clothes pail.

"Thanks a lot Ray!" both Rika and Kai shouted at the poor neko-jin.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

An hour later.

"Well that's that!" Risa said and handed each one a bag.

"What's this?" Kai asked looking at the bag.

"A tuxedo! Like duhhh!" Risa said and opened Rika's handcuffs.

"No way…….." Kai muttered which made Rika almost jump from her bench.

"What's wrong?" she said in a baby voice "Bad old Kai cant handle a little harmless tuxedo?"

"No! I just hate them! Literally!" he answered.

"Don't be a baby, baby!" she said and dodged Kai's fist.

* * *

Chapter 15:

* * *

"Finally!" Ray said as they entered the hotel. He was the one with all the bags because when he asked Kai for help he only said: "She's you're girlfriend…" and walked towards Rika. But Ray got him back "At least I have a girlfriend! And not acting like a sourpuss to the only girl you like!" sure he was about to say it when he remembered that he is too young to die.

"We have half an hour till the boll so everyone go change clothes and fast!" Risa ordered as every one was all ready in their rooms.

Suddenly they herd "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" coming from the girl's room.

Risa ran inside a looked at the shocked Rika standing with a red dress in her hands.

"Oh… sorry, that's my dress!" Risa smiled and took the bag out of Rika's hands.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rika asked as she returned to her normal self.

"Chop, chop sweetheart! We don't have all day!" Risa said and started changing.

"Sure…" Rika looked at her sister, 'If that's her dress, what dress did she buy for me?'

She looked at the bag and saw something pink sticking out of it. She immediately closed the bag just as Risa walked out of the room saying she is going to a hairdresser on the firs floor.

"Great… just great!" she said and turned to her closet. She suddenly remembered that there wore some old clothes in the back room so she exited her room and started going towards the back room. She stopped as she herd some voices in the main toilet and some one saying her name. So her natural female instinct pushed her head to the door.

Kai and Ray in the main toilet.

"So why don't you and Rika get along?" Ray asked as he washed his hands.

"We are different, that's all…" Kai said after a few seconds.

"No you're not…" Ray said as he pulled off his hair thingy…. "You two are like twins that were separated in birth…."

"Yeah…. Two boy's separated in birth…" Kai said as he zipped his white shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Rika is very…. well….. tomboyish…" Kai said.

Rika in the hallway:

"Tomboyish?" Rika said to her self. She expected her self to get mad and burn the door but instead she just walked away felling sad.

Back to Ray and Kai:

"You don't really think that, do you?" Ray asked. "Okay… tell me one thing you like about her." He said and turned to face Kai.

"I don't know…" Kai said and thought for exactly two seconds and then said: "She is smart, and beautiful in that special kind of way, she cares for others, and nice almost to everyone, and she is a good bladder, and…"

"Kai? I only asked for one thing…" Ray said as he smiled at Kai.

Kai looked at him and one thought flashed in his head.

An hour later.

"Where the hell is this girl!" Kai almost yelled.

"Chill down she'll be here!" Risa tried to calm him down but backed away as he looked at her.

"She better!..." he started as he frizzed when he saw Rika entering the backroom of the ball. Mr. D said that there will be a lot of people that don't exactly know all the bladders so every team will be announced, they will have to go down the stairs in pair's. So as soon as they herd that Risa just grubbed Ray's hand and didn't let go till now, Tyson hoped to be with one of the girls so he got Hillary (she flew in that morning when she herd that the Bladebreakers went off without her, so that's why it was so quiet in the morning when Ray got up) and after a few "no way's" he finally agreed. And Max with Kenny decided that it too 'girly' for them. Kai wanted to pass on it too, but Mr. D said that sense he is the captain he has no other choice.

But now he forgot all of those things as he looked at Rika, or should I say stared.

She was wearing a long blue dress that left her solders bare, her hair was down for the first time Kai seen it, and her makeup was dark so her bright eyes wore shining in the light.

"You should close you're mouth Kai," Risa said as she walked pass by him while closing his mouth. "Some thing may fly in."

As she ran towards Rika she started spinning around her while admiring her dress. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I found it in the back room of the hotel." Rika said as she looked at her sister. She was looking like a movie-star gone wild: she had red dress that was just above her ankles, and her hair was covered with some shining things. But she did look good, and it seamed that every boy eyes in the room was at her and Risa.

"I should look in there more often…" Risa said and smiled as the music in the ball room started. "We need to go." She said and pushed Rika towards Kai.

"What…? Risa! What are you doing?" Rika asked as Risa stopped as they got to Kai.

Risa quickly explained what Mr. D said to them and walked back to Ray.

Rika looked at still frozen Kai and smirked. "Still tomboyish?"

Kai was about to say something but they herd Mr. d voice at the microphone saying that it is time to meat all of the teams for this years tournament. And with that Kai quickly took Rika's hand and pushed her in the door. As they started walking down the stairs Kai took Rika's hand at his arm. Rika looked at him in confusion but then understood that it was more formal for this kind of ball. She turned her head and looked at Risa and Ray walking down on the stairs behind her and Kai, and then Tyson and Hilary walked out.

She suddenly felt Kai's head moving closer to hers and a soft whisper came out of his mouth. She herd him whispering something to her but she was probably wrong because Kai would never say something like that so she turned her head to him and quietly asked: "What?"

Kai just smirked at this comment and repeated the words: "I said: I like you're hair better when it's down."

Yup. She was right. He finally lost it. But when she looked at him she saw him looking at the crowed like nothing happen. But a little smirk was clearly on his lips. And that was just what she needed to buy one way ticket to go-go world.

"What's wrong with Rika?" Ray asked as he looked at the blonde going stone-like.  
"So many things and I only have a one lifetime to live, so I won't waist it on telling you…" Risa said in a dreamy voice while smiling at Ray.

"Whatever you say…" Ray said and continued walking down the stairs while smiling at each other.

As Rika stepped down on the floor she was still looking at Kai with shock. But all that was over when she saw a familiar redhead walking towards her.

"Rika!" Tala said as he ran over to Rika. As he got there he bended down on one knee and looked in her eyes while giving her a single red rose. "The most beautiful flower, for the most beautiful girl."

"Tala…." Rika said as she took the rose and then bended down to his level.

"Yes my princes?" Tala asked in hope as he took her hand.

"What a bunch of crap…" she said as she smiled at him as she lifted her self up.

"It was worth to try…" he said with a smile as he got up as well. "And anyway you still owe me a kiss…" he said and took one step towards Rika. But as soon as he did that he really regretted it.

BOOM!

"What was that for?" Tala yelled at Kai while rubbing his head.

"I was just checking that there is something in there…. Want to know something? I was wrong." Kai said, grubbed Rika's hand and started puling her away from Tala.

"You owe me a dance Rika! Remember that!" Tala yelled at Rika as he saw her head disappear in the crowd.

"So Ray…" Risa started as they both sat down.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your self." She asked as she took one sip out of her drink.

"What do you want to know?" Ray looked at her with surprise.

"Where were you born, siblings?"

"Well… I was born in a small Neko-Jin village… and I have a half brother named Chris." Ray said and smiled at the girl.

"Neko-Jin village? That's so cool! So is you're brother younger then you?"

"Well, not really, he is three months older."

"But he probably not as cute as you!" Risa said and hugged Ray's arm.

Ray blushed as he looked at Risa smiling at him. But suddenly a shade fell on him and Risa. He lifted his head to see who it was and saw a girl in a pink short dress with pink hair and yellow eyes.

"Mariah!" he yelled as he jumped to face the girl.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Mariah!" Ray yelled as he got up.

"Ray-kun!" Mariah yelled and jumped at him while kissing him on the lips.

"Huh!" Risa said as she jumped up as well.

When Ray finally was relished he looked at the angry Risa and happy Mariah staring at each other. "Oh… duck…" (Just like fuck but nicer.)

"You didn't have to hit him you know…" Rika said as Kai finally stopped dragging her.

"He had it coming…" Kai said and checked that Tala isn't fallowing them.

"Whatever… I'm kind of used to him acting that way…" Rika said as she looked at the red rose in her hand.

"How long do you know him?" Kai finally looked at Rika; somehow she looked sad looking at that rose.

"I don't know… forever I guess…" She said still looking at the rose.

'Forever?' Kai thought, 'How can it be? She's probably just kidding… because there is no way she knew him in the abbey… right?'

"I know he don't act like it but he is like my brother…"

"If he is you're brother I don't want to meet you're father…" Kai looked at Rika and smirked.

"Kai…?" Rika asked as she started lifting her head.

"Yes?" Kai asked and saw Rika smiling at him evilly.

"Was that a joke?" she asked.

Kai choked and backed away. Rika stepped closer and closer to him and as he bumbled in to the bar she stopped and was still smiling at him.

"It wasn't a joke, it was sarcastic remark. That's all." He said and nodded his head as to prow he is right.

"Okay…" she said and backed away so Kai would be safe to breath.

As some people passed by Rika looked at her hands again, the rose was still there. Kai noticed as her smile disappeared and a sad look replaced it.

"Don't you like roses?" he asked.

"I love them…" she answered.

Kai thought for a second and then asked again: "Don't you like red roses?"

"Wow… you are smart," Rika gave Kai a small smile before talking again. "Roses are the most beautiful flowers there is, and they always come in three colors…"

"Red, white and black." Kai said.

"Right, and they all got meanings, white stands for pure, red for passion, and black for…"

"Pain."

"Yes Kai, and stop finishing my sentences," Rika said.

"So you don't like passion?" Kai said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No… I don't like red roses… they somehow remind me of blood…" Rika said.

"Good," Kai said walked over to Rika so he was now very close to her. "Because you're the most passionate person I know…" he came even closer and cupped her cheek as he said: "And I would have to kill Tala if because of him you would lose that passion." And then he lifted her face closer to his.

"Do I know you?" Mariah asked.

"No, but I hope that Ray will explain to you who I am!" Risa said as she and Mariah looked at the poor Neko-Jin.

"Right. Um… well Risa." He said and turned to Risa. "I know Mariah for a very long time; we grow up together in the village I was you telling about." He took a deep breath and looked at Mariah as to ask her approval of that version. When she nodded he continued. "And Risa is… um… a very good friend of mine?" he said as he looked at Risa.

But unfortunately for him she didn't like that version; she turned around with tears in her eyes, and started running towards the crowd. Ray looked at her and was about to run after her Mariah caught his arm and started pulling him to the dance floor.

As Kai was about to kiss Rika she blushed and closed her eyes. But when his lips wore just a few inches from hers he pulled away because he saw Risa approaching them looking very sad and angry.

As she came closer she pulled Rika towards the exit door. Kai looked at confused Rika looking at him as the girls left the building.

"Was I about to kiss Rika?" he asked him self in disbelieve.

As the two girls stepped in the penthouse Risa just finished telling Rika what happened to her and Ray. Sat down on the couch (after she and Rika changed clothes) in the living room while Rika went to the kitchen when she came back she was carrying a big box of ice-cream and two spoons.

She smiled as she gave Risa one spoon. "We both need it…"

"So what happened with you and Kai?" Risa asked when half of the box was empty.

"You mean what didn't happen…" Rika said as she licked her spoon.

"Tell me."

"I prefer not."

"You know you want to…"

"Fine, it's Kai…"

"Kai? What did he do now?" Risa said already making plans on how to kill him if he hurt her big sister.

"Well…" Rika hesitated but then looked at Risa and smiled, no matter how mach she would hide it Risa would make her tell. "We were talking…"

"Now that's weird…" Risa said while choking on her ice-cream.

"And he tried to kiss me…"

"WHAT!" Risa yelled "How could he…? Why would he…? Why didn't you…? Rika……?" she looked at her sister.

"Well it wasn't as if I wanted him to stop…" Rika started and blushed.

"WTF?" Risa yelled. "Is the world gone crazy or something!" By now Rosa has gone do-do. She started mumbling something about pink-haired-boyfriend-stilling-cat-girl-wanna-be while going in to her room and closing the door behind her.

"Poor Risa… its too much for her…" Rika said and smiled. She turned on the TV and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 17:

* * *

Kai and Ray entered the penthouse it was around 3 in the night. Kenny fainted at eleven so Max took him to the hospital. Tyson banished to who knows where. Hillary was talking to Mariah and Emily while pointing to all the girls in the ball room .Kai and Ray stayed as long as they could but when Kai was asked to give a speech, they ran like they never ran before!

"I'm going to talk to Risa." Ray said as he drugged him self to the girls room.

"Good luck with that." Kai said as he took off his jacket and threw it to the couches back.

"Risa?" Ray asked quietly while knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he herd a voice behind it.

"Risa-kun…" Ray begged.

"Just leave me alone!" Risa yelled.

"Risa we need to talk!" Ray said as he sat down: his back to the door.

Suddenly he herds footsteps behind the door. He got up and listens to Risa walking towards him quickly.

As Risa slapped the door open she saw no one there. "Good! And don't come back!"

When the door closed Ray slid off the wall while saying: "I'll come back tomorrow…" and he dragged him self to his room falling asleep instantly.

Kai looked around: the TV was on, and it was as if all the room had a sent of rage in it. Kai slowly slid to the couch and only then he found out who was in it: Rika was sleeping on it with empty ice-cream bowl. She was wearing only a long shirt and her hair was up in pony tail. He looked at her closed eyes as they slowly opened and stared at him in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rika yelled as she started scratching Kai with her long black colored nails on his arm.

Kai sweat dropped. He knew he should have checked the place he landed on. He just didn't know that this 'place' had reflexes of a wiled cat.

"Rika it's me, Kai…" he said as he looked at the girl stopping for a second, looking at him in the eyes and then continuing scratching him all over again.

Half an hour later Rika was calm and Kai was annoyed. So they just sat there. And sat there. And for the record, they sat there.

"This is too weird." Rika said looking straight at the TV.

"So why don't you say something?" Kai suggested. He was tired but this was way too fun for him.

"Why don't you?" Rika asked still looking at the TV.

"I prefer not."

"Good."

"Good."

"That's good…"

"Yep."

"I should go." Rika said and quickly got up and as she was about to enter it she turned to Kai and said: "You still smell like vanilla." And then she closed the door behind her living Kai inches from blushing.

The next morning.

Ray walked in to the kitchen just to see it was empty of life. And Kai was there.

"Where are the girls?" Ray asked as he sat down next to Kai.

"As far as better." Kai said.

Loading Kai translation:

"Why do you think I know?" Kai said.

"I should go and check on Risa, just in case she's still angry." Ray said as he got up.

"I'm going to stay here in case Rika is still angry…" Kai said.

Loading Kai translation:

"She'll kill me if I would…." Kai said.

"Okay…" Ray said and exited the room.

"Risa?" Ray asked and knocked on the door. The door opened and stepped in. he saw an empty room and no Risa in it.

Kai was walking down the hall as he passed Rika's room the curiosity got the better of him.

He knocked on the door and got no answer. He was about to open the door when he lifted his head up. Above him was a balloon full of water. He smirked "How predictable." He took a step left and pulled on the handle of the door.

Surprisingly the balloon didn't fall, but the second balloon above his head did.

He was standing there, wet, angry, and full of plans for revenge. He stepped in to the room and felt his face going even more pail then the usual. The room was full with all sorts of traps the female race has ever thought off. In the middle of the sealing was a large lamp and on this lamp was calmly sleeping Rika's large panther.

Kai closed the door and started walking down the hall. When he was about to come in to his own room he stopped.

"The girl likes her privacy…" he marked to him self.

At the downstairs pool:

Risa was swimming in the pool while Rika was sitting on one of those beach chars.

"So aren't you happy I woke you up?" Risa asked while winking to the boy's on the other side of the pool. Even towards she knew that all they wanted was to rip off that pink bikini with flowers from her.

"Sure I am!" Rika answered sarcastically while looking at one of those boy's checking out her in her full sleeveless black swimming sout. "At five in the morning!"

"I didn't want to go to practice before the battle. And if we stayed Hillary and Kai would make us do spins in the air for them!" Risa wined.

"Ahuh…" Rika sight. "They are two peaces of crap joined together…"

"Aww, Rika, are you jealous?" Risa asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Rika yelled as she got up in a jump.

"Ahhhh! You are aren't you?" Risa teased as she got out of the pool.

"Am not!" Rika yelled ones again "Why would I care less about that freaking blue-silver-gray-haired-freak…!" She said but her eyes turned to a girl that was getting out of the pool.

She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her perfect body was wrapped barley in her little bluepink bikini.

Rika almost choked and Risa smiled.

"Wow, she really looks like the slut version of you!" She said just to annoy all ready annoyed Rika.

"What a slut!" Rika said.

The girl started moving closely to Rika and stopped when she got to her.

"Did you just said blue-silver-gray-haired-freak?" she asked in this sweat voice that made Rika just want to choke her.

"So you can talk!" Rika said while trying to look surprised but failing because the all ready sense of hate she was projecting out of her. She thought she could not hate this girl any more, how wrong was she….

"Sure I can talk!" the girl said cheerily. (Rika- lol Risa-sweatdrop) "Wore you talking about Kai Hiwatari?"

"What is to you!" Rika quickly turned her attention to the girl.

"Ohhhhh nothing. I just met him yesterday in this ball that was in the hotel, he is way too hot to be real!" the girl just sealed her death.

Rika was up on her feet and was about to tear the girl apart when Risa grabbed her arm so she wont kill the stupid girl.

"Rika!" Risa yelled while trying to hold back the girl.

"Anyway…. The name is Alicia, it was nice talking to ya' two!" Alicia said and started walking away. "I would have stayed here but I have a date." She said winked at the girls.

Risa slowly let go of Rika when she felt her getting calmed down. She looked at her and found her standing with her head lowered.

"Rika?" Risa asked gently.

"Hai!" Rika said as she quickly lifted her head and smiled at her sister.

"Are you okay?" Risa asked.

"Yes, arigato for worrying." Rika said, smiled and then walked to her beach chair.

Something was wrong, Risa could feel it. When Rika started talking in Japanese it means that something was wrong with her. Could it be….? She looked at Rika sitting on her beach chair and looking at the pool with sad glare.

Could it be that Rika was falling in love with Kai?

* * *

Chapter 18:

* * *

"Here you are!" Kai said as he looked at Risa and Rika just walking in to the penthouse. "Do you know what hour is it! We wore supposed to practice four hours ago…. Rika?" he asked as he saw Rika just passing by him with her eyes focused on the ground.

"Rika?..." Kai asked again but got no answer so he turned to Risa. "What's up with Rika?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing Kai, we will see you at the stadium okay?" Risa said, didn't wait for an answer and just walked to her room.

"Sure, okay, don't mind me… I'm just the captain of this already falling apart team…" he said as he got to his own room.

"Ladies and bugs!" the DJ said as the entire stadium was full and waiting. It was a big room and in the middle was a huge beyblade dish. The design was a forest like: big trees in the middle and grass. "Today we are here to begin our firs series of battles! And the groups for today are…" he took a pause and then said: "The Bladebreakers and the Majestic!" he said and pointed the both groups on the each side of the stadium. "First up are Tyson and Max from the Bladebreakers. Tyson and Max are the best team when they are together; Max has the defiance and Tyson the offence, together they are unstoppable. Johnny and Oliver are from the well balanced team with Robert as the lieder. So now that I see that the four players are ready so we will begin."

"The green haired one is Oliver, the one I told you about." Ray said to Rika. On the way to the stadium Risa was still mad at Ray and Rika did the best she could to avoid Kai so it was only natural that the Neko-Jin teens started talking. So by now Rika basically knew all about the first world tournament from how the group got together to the point that Kai hit Tyson on the head because he was bragging too mach on the bus to the airplane. "And the red haired is Johnny. Over there on the bench is Robert, Enrique is the blond one next to him, the purple haired girl is Roberts's sister and the boy next to her is Daren." Ray said as he introduced everyone. "We met the new players in the ball yesterday."

When Ray finished they herd Tyson and Max cheering and it seamed as if they won.

"And we have a winner! Or should I say two winners!" DJ said as Max and Tyson got back to their seat. "And now we will have our second battle with Ray, Risa Enrique and Ariel!" he said as Risa and Ray got up. Risa looked at Ray with disgust and Ray felt as if he was getting smaller and smaller.

As they stepped closer to the dish Risa just promised her self that she will concentrate on the battle and will not pay any attention to Ray. It was not as hard as she thought because apparently Enrique was paying every drop of his attention to her.

"Hey babe! Where ware you all my life?" he asked winking at Risa.

"Stop that or I'll send Rika after you." Risa said.

"Well it's not like you have a boyfriend, right?" he asked.

Risa turned to ray that was smiling widely at her waiting for her answer. "I don't. But I'm not interested in you ether." She finally said.

"That's too bad, cuz' if you lose you got to go out with me on a date!" Enrique said.

"Shut it playboy!" Ariel said as she hit Enrique on the head which made him fall on his butt.

"Do you hate me?" he asked rubbing his head and giving Ariel puppy-dog eyes.

"You know I don't hate you…" she said getting on her knees.

"Ohhhhh Ariel," Enrique said puling her hands in his and looking in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh Enrique…." She said while looking at him.

"Ohhhhh Ariel…" Enrique started but felt someone puling him up on his feet. "Ohhhhh… Robert?"

"Touch my sister and you will die in painful way's that your little mind can't even imagine." Robert said calmly just as the DJ started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!" and as the words left him mouth four beyblades wore shuttled in to the dish.

As they begun spinning Enrique's beyblade started attacking Risa's. She was doing the best she could to push him away but it was as if he was stuck to her.

"Get away from me! I said I won't go out with you!" Risa yelled to Enrique, after she did so her beyblade was pushed almost out of a dish by a purple blade.

"He isn't interested in you!" Ariel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Risa asked the girl angrily.

"That means get a boyfriend and live my alone!" Ariel yelled.

Ray singed. It was more like a cat fight then a beyblade one. 'I should just finish this!' he thought.

"Driger!... "

"RAY-CHAN!"

Every head in the stadium turned to see Mariah standing in one of the entrances in what it seamed to be a cheerleader's outfit.

"WTF!" Risa snapped.

"Mariah…?" Ray asked "What are you doing!"

"I'm here to cheer you up!" Mariah said reviling her underwear that had "Go RaY!" on them.

"You must be joking!" Risa said while walking towards the pink haired girl. As she got to her she pushed her out of the door while saying: "Talk to Ray again and I'll make sure you won't speak to any male ever again!"

As she got back to her side of the dish Ray looked at her with big eyes.

"I'm so happy that you're not mad any more!" He said looking happy.

"We are?" Risa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! This is so great!" Ray was now on the fifth cloud.

"Let me tell you something!" Risa started. "You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met! You are two-timing bastard that only think about him self! You no-good-rotten-son-of-a-bitch-that-cant-appreciate-when-someone-is-there for you!"

"She's you're sister." Kai said.

"You're her trainer." Rika said.

"You know her better." Kai said.

"You're better at giving commands."

"You're a girl." Kai pointed out.

"Sexist!" Rika said.

"Rika come on! She's freaking out in the middle of a battle!" Kai whined. There was no way HE could have done something that would make Risa relax.

"Well she's…" Rika started but herd 'You-fuking-cat-like-guy' and just hid behind Kai for safety, "Get my point?"

"Yup." Kai said while looking at Rika. She looked back at him and they both turned away blushing.

Meanwhile Risa was yelling at Ray Driger was already out. He looked at ray with confusion and then turned away to look at Risa's red and pink blade glowing red. Suddenly a fox like bitbeast came out. It was a big orange fox with seven tails and gold bracelets on his paws. On his head was a golden tiara.

It started attacking Driger with force and Driger was waiting for Ray to give him orders but saw that Ray was in the same defenseless position as he so Driger just gave up. He flew out of the dish with force and landed near Ray.

"Well I guess the Majestics won this time…" the DJ announced with confusion.

At this moment the whole stadium sweatdropped.

"I will never cheat on you Ariel." Enrique said. He and Ariel wore listening to the whole argument.

"Good boy." Ariel said "Have a cookie!" and threw him a cookie. Enrique chough it with joy and ate it right away.

As Ray and Risa came back to the bench Ray was looking as if he was going to burst in to tears and Risa looked satisfied.

"Sorry Kai…" Ray said or whined.

Kai got up and putted a hand on Ray's arm. "I feel you're pain."

"MY pain?" Ray asked "It's you're turn now!"

Kai blinked a few times then swallowed the Pepsi in his moth and slowly looked at Rika. She was standing and waiting for Kai while looking angelic.

* * *

Chapter 19:

* * *

Kai and Rika came over to the beyblade dish and saw as Robert and some tall guy came over.

"We will now begin our third and final battle!" the DJ yelled at a microphone. "We have both leaders Kai and Robert and two new players! Firs off is Brendan Twain! He is top blader and known all over France for wining the Europe tournament. He joined the Majestics last year. And there is Rika Holivel…. We don't actually have a lot of data on her but she is stepdaughter of the Diamond hotel owner and this tournament sponsor. And her stepsister is Risa that is also on the team! Anyway we will now begin the battle!" he yelled as the four beyblades flew in to the dish.

The battle was going okay, a few ups and downs, but good. Suddenly Robert and Brendan yelled attack and the two beyblades pushed Rika's and Kai's blade away. Kai managed to get over the attack well but Rika was almost thrown out of the dish.

"Focus!" Kai told her.

"Right…" Rika said not making eye contact.

Roberts's blade was rushing towards Rika's and it seamed as if it was the end but Kai's blade threw Roberts out of the dish while trying to protect Rika.

"And it seams as if the Bladebreakers are going up to the next round!" the DJ yelled while Kai whispered to Rika: "We are going to have a very long talk about this."

"That was a good start." Risa said.

It was three hours after the battle and Risa was sitting with Rika in a coffee bar in the mall. They snuck out of the hotel when Kai was looking for Rika and went shopping. At least Risa did, Rika was there for moral support and to remind her that she is still young and cute.

"Yeah…" Rika agreed.

"I kicked Ray's butt and you was too mad at Kai for dating Alison to function." Risa pointed out.

"Yeah…. Wait! No I wasn't!" Rika snapped.

"Whatever, with this new mini skirt I just bought for you he and any other male, and some females just won't be able to keep their eyes off you!" Risa said and took out a black leather skirt.

"Isn't this a tank-top?" Rika asked looking at the tight peace of fabric.

"No silly!" Risa said and smiled. "But forget about Kai! You know what the male spices were invented right?"

"Surprise me." Rika said while raising an eyebrow.

"So we can look at then and think: thank god we wore born with brains!" Risa said and smiled.

Rika smiled as she saw Risa winking at her. Risa was always so sweat and nice to everyone and the way she was always so cheerful was just inspiring. But Rika knew that deep down inside, if Risa would ever find out the truth she would be as broken as she is.

"Anyway we should go home." Risa said and got up.

"Hai!" Rika said cheerfully.

As the two girls got home it was already nine in the evening and everyone was in the living room watching a movie.

"Rika!" Kai yelled in his most frightening voice.

Rika stopped at his voice and turned to face him.

Kai choked for a second. She was looking normal but her eyes gave her away. Her regular blue eyes with cat-like pupil were now dark blue color and the pupil was almost invisible.

"She's angry…" Ray said to Kai. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" Kai asked.

"She is looking at you…" Ray said.

"Oh… right." Kai agreed and watched as Risa entered her room and Rika walked down the hall to her new room.

Kai was about to knock on Rika's door but realized that she won't let him in. So he just entered without knocking. He saw Rika on her bed looking at him with her eyes still full of anger.

"We need to talk." He said coming closer to the girl.

"We do?" Rika asked sarcastically.

"What were you thinking today at the battle?" Kai said in an angry voice.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Rika said.

"Trust you! Don't you think it's kind of hard when you're mood is changing every second?" Kai was now on the edge of exploding.

"I don't change my mood every second! And you have no right of telling me what to do!" Rika snapped.

"Oh please! In every practice we had you wore battling perfect and in the real battle you snap? Don't you think that it's kind of selfish of you to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You weren't concentrated because of that guy!" Kai was now yelling.

"I was?" Rika asked dumbly.

"Yes!" Kai said and turned away angrily.

Rika smiled. He thought she wasn't her best because she was looking at Brendan. How wrong was he, the only reason she didn't battle well was because she was too nerves to battle by Kai's side.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked still turned away.

"How did you know I was smiling?" Rika asked.

"So you wore smiling!" Kai turned with an 'ahah!' look.

"No."

"No what?"

"I wasn't concentrating because of that guy." Rika said and blushed.

"Then why?" Kai finally asked.

"I wasn't concentrated because of you!" Rika said.

Kai's eyes widen as he looked at the girl. She was looking straight in to his eyes and her eyes wore back to their normal self's. He smiled and was about to say something as he felt the earth under his legs move. "Rika…" he said and looked at the girl. She was looking at the floor with shock. And he realized that the earth was in fact moving!

"En earthquake?" Kai said as he started to lose his balance as he started to fall the only thing that was in front of him was Rika's bed. So he fell. Right on Rika, but it didn't seam as she minded.

"Kai!" she yelled as she grubbed him by his waist.

"Rika!" Kai questioned as he blushed. But he understood. Cat's and Neko-Jin's are hyper sensitive to earthquakes, changes of weather and water. So he just hugged her back. Seeing as the whole building lost its electricity.

"Risa!" Ray said as he woke up. He felt the earthquake but he was used to them in his village so he didn't panic. But he felt as if something happened to Risa. So he got out from his bed and tried to open his door. But all the doors in the hotel wore electric so he was stuck in his room.

He looked at his open window and paused. He walked to it and looked down. It was the penthouse so they wore on the last floor of the 25 floor hotel.

"Great." He said as he started crowing out the window.

15 minutes later Ray was opening Risa's window and sliding in it.

He saw Risa's cheer broken and Risa lying near it unconscious.

"Risa!" he quickly jumped over to her side puling her head in his arms.

As she slowly started to open her eyes she simply smiled and said: "Ray you baka…"

* * *

Chapter 20;

* * *

Rika finally got her brain working 20 minutes after the earthquake.

She felt her head being pushed to Kai's chest by his arms. She quickly blushed when she noticed that she was hugging him back. She moved her arms away but Kai didn't move. So they just stayed there in this pose for a few minutes until every bone in Rika's body was hurting.

"Kai?" Rika said in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"You can let go of me now…" Rika said.

"Right." He said but didn't let go of Rika.

Ten minutes later.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"You're still holding me..." Rika said and saw as Kai jumped away from her to the other side of the bed.

"Sorr… sorry…" he said blushing while realizing what he did.

"It's okay… I hugged you first…" Rika said while blushing her self.

Suddenly an evil idea came to Kai's mind.

"It was a nice hug anyway…" he said becoming his pale self again.

"Huh?" Rika questioned. Kai? The ice-prince said he enjoyed a HUG?

"Yup. You should teach Alison how to hug like that!" he smiled evilly.

Rika eyes widened. ALISON? Was that a joke? Does he have a dead wish or something?

Kai smiled as he saw Rika freaking out. Her face was red from anger and her hands wore in fists.

"Alison! Sure I can! And maybe I will poke out my eyes and personality too! And then I should just give her my beyblade and make Risa like her, and my mom could adopt her and change her name to Rik…….."

Rika's eyes widen. The reason why she stopped freaking out was the fact that Kai lips wore in the way.

Only after a few (30) seconds she realized that he was kissing her. She closed her eyes and pulled in the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked Risa as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah… what happened?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Ray yawned. "There was an earthquake and when I entered you're room you wore fainted on the floor."

"Oh…. Wait! Earthquake? Rika!" she said as she got up and pulled on her door. It didn't move. "Ray?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with the door?" Risa asked.

"There was a power fail."

"And how did you come in?"

"Through the window." He said and pointed to the open window.

"Isn't this the 20th floor?" Risa asked.

"Whatever…" Ray said.

Risa smiled at him. He risked his life just to check if she's okay. "Ray…"

"Risa, listen! For the last time: I don't love Mariah! I don't even like her! She wears too mach pink!..."

"Do you have a problem with pink?" Risa raised an eyebrow.

Ray smiled as he looked at the girl: pink from bottom of her feet to her hair. "Risa I don't like her the way I like you so…"

"Shush." She said as she lifted a finger at his lips. "We need to go look for Rika now. She might be in trouble."

Kai pulled away because there is that thing called air that a person needs to take in order not to die.

This was one of those times.

After a minute + of kissing it was kind of hard for Rika to breath too. So they both wore breathing hard and blushing like crazy.

"Kai?" Rika asked quietly while finding the bottom of her knee light boy shirt very interesting.

"Huh?" Kai was surprised that she spoke. Usually it took a girl at least two day's before they talked to him. Impressive.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rika went straight forward. It was no use for trying to hide the way it was suspicious.

Kai's eyebrow twitched. What a stupid question. So he kissed her… big deal… shut up and handle it! Wait a second! Why did he kiss her?

"Well I had to make you quiet…" he said and smiled.

Rika smiled back at the blue-haired boy. 'He is so hot when he blushing!' she thought.

Suddenly there was an earthquake again. Only this time Rika grabbed her pillow instead of Kai.

"Replaced by a pillow… you have to see the irony in this." Kai said.

As the earthquake stopped the electricity came back.

"We should go and check on the others…" Rika said.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

As they came to the door they both stopped and looked at each other. Kai motioned Rika to exit with his hand and she opened the door.

Of course when she did so both Risa and Ray feel down. (They wore listening to Kai and Rika behind the door.)

"Bad move." Rika said as she herd Kai cracking his knuckles.

"Do you have a dead wish?" Ray asked Risa seriously.

"Nope." She said.

"Then let's run!" Ray said as he and Risa started running towards the living room with Kai behind them (Yelling words that I can't tell you because the rating of this fic is too small).

As they entered the living room a bright burst of light appeared and everyone closed their eyes.

As they opened their eyes they saw a flashing light and a boy exited it.

He had silver-gray hair and blue eyes with cat pupils. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a long jacket over it. He was looking about 16-15 years old and his face was identical to Kai's.

"Yo!" he said and smiled.

* * *

Chapter 21:

* * *

"Yo!" the silver haired said.

"Who the hell are you!" Kai asked.

"Did you just come out of the hole in the air?" Risa asked.

"Yup." The boy said and smiled.

"Just checking." Risa said. Somehow she felt as if she could trust this boy. Something in his eyes looked so warm that Risa just felt conferrable talking to him. And he looked so familiar to her.

"I came from the future." The boy said.

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes except Rika. She just looked at him and said: "Well that makes perfect sense." She stated, first Kai was being nice and hugging her, and then he kissed her, and now this! This was too mach for her! Turned away and started walking towards her room.

"Rika!" Kai said as he coughs her arm and gently pulled her back to him. "You're not going anywhere until we figure this out!"

"Yes Lord Kai the almighty!" Rika said sarcastically.

"So! Where's my room?" the boy asked.

Risa turned to him "Go straight in that hallway, turn right, then left and then right again and there are three rooms there. The middle one is free." She smiled.

"Cool." He said and started walking towards the hallway.

"Stop. Turn. Walk back." Kai ordered.

"Yes maim!" they boy obeyed as he quickly came back.

"Maim?" Kai said in anger.

Risa looked at Rika writing something in her little note book. "Calling Kai 'maim' Angry Kai-, angry Kai- dead person." She smiled at the sight of it.

"Sorry…! I meant sir!" the boy said in fear.

"Right…." Kai's eyes narrowed. "Sit down!" he ordered again. This time even Ray and Risa sat down. Kai was sure scary when he wanted to be. "What's you're name?"

"Matt. Short for Matthew." The boy said and smiled.

Kai's eyes widened. 'Matt! But this was the name of my…..' he thought but was interrupted by Risa.

"That's a cute name!" Risa said and turned to Rika. "Remember? You said if you would ever have a sun you would call him Matthew!"

"Yeah…. But…." Rika started and blushed. It was long ago that she and Risa had that talk, but her filings didn't change.

"I guess I owe you an explanation…" Matt said and set down on the couch.

"Yes! Tomorrow!" Rika said and yawned.

"Tired?" Risa questioned.

"Yup…" Rika yawned again.

"Then we'll go make coffee and then we'll talk." she turned to Matt with the four last words.

Half an hour later Risa and Ray wore sitting on the couch (Ray had his arm around her) and drinking hot-chocolate , Matt was sitting on the couch drinking tea next to them and smiling, Kai was sitting on a sofa with a cup of coffee with Rika not far from him looking at a very suspicious cup.

"What is it?" she asked Kai.

"Old family recipe. Drink it." He said.

Rika raised an eyebrow while looking at her cup, inside was a greenish and blue liquid. She looked over at Kai and saw him looking suspiciously at Matt. She moved the cup closer to her lips and took one zip out of it. The liquid was incredibly sweated so she drank it all.

"Start talking." Kai said to the boy in front of him.

Matt swallowed the rest of the tea in his mouth and started talking. "I came from about 23 years in the future, when I was 15 years old." He took a pause and his eyes went down to his tea. And as he started spinning the cup he continued. "There is a virus. It's controlling all the bit beasts and making them hungry for power. And their owners… well take a look." He said and unzipped his shirt and turned so everyone could see his back.

On his back wore tattoo-like black straps in all forms and sizes. It was only on his back but you could see it was spreading. "It will kill me in two months." He said and zipped back his shirt.

After a few moments of silence he spoke again: "In my time the world is a mess, ciaos."

"I'm not saying I believe you, but how did you come back from the future?" Kai asked.

"My bitbeast brought me back, you see… in the future bitbeasts evolved and beyblades couldn't hold them anymore… and their power became unstoppable and unlimited. Most of them were destroyed but a few that did survived ether changed sides or lived in fear. But some of us decided to rebel! So they gathered all of the most powerful bitbeasts and send me back! It was my parents idea!..." he said and louvered his eyes with a wide smile.

"You loved you're parents huh?" Rika asked.

"You would have loved them too." He said and gave Rika an even wider smile.

"Do you know who started the virus?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Biovolt." Matt said and a sight of hate appeared on his face.

"Why should we believe you?" Kai asked.

"You shouldn't, but hear me out." Matt said and came over to Kai, whispered something to his ear and stepped back. Kai automatically paled and turned away from everyone.

"I believe him." He said.

"What did you say?" Rika asked Matt.

"You don't want to know…" Matt said and smiled. Risa just smiled back not sure what to do.

"Well if Kai believes you that's good enough for me!" Rika said as she got up. "Good night!" she said and paused. "You all should go to sleep too, you too snow-white!" She turned to Kai.

"Rika is right. We should go to sleep." Ray said. "You probably need some rest after the time travel, so go to the room that Risa told you okay?"

"Sure! Thanks uncle…" Matt started but shouted him mouth.

"Did he just say uncle?" Ray eyes widen but he looked and saw that no one herds it so he just continued walking to his room.

* * *

Chapter 22:

* * *

"We need to buy you some cloths." Risa said while liking her spoon.

"That's okay… I can just use Kai or Ray's old ones." Matt said and smiled while drinking his coffee.

"No way are you going to fit in to Ray's! And I know that you're the same size as Kai but he is way too scary when it comes to his privacy!" Risa smiled.

"Some things never change…" Matt said to him self.

"We should just go and buy you some cloths today! I can make all the guy's go!" she said and slapped Tyson on his hand when he tried to steal her pancake.

"What about Rika?" Ray asked from the other side of the table.

"She went to the doctor." Risa said.

"Doctor!" both Kai and Matt asked.

"Yes, calm down…" Risa said raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked.

"Did she say why?" Kai asked.

Everyone at the table turned to the two.

"Yes she is okay, and I don't know why…!" Risa said while sweatdroping.

"Fine…" Kai and Matt said.

"Anyway…. We should get going!" Risa said and got up.

"But I didn't finish the pancakes!" Tyson yelled.

"Yes you did!" she came over to the blue haired, took her spoon and ate the last pancake on his plate. "Now move it!"

Tyson got up, eyes full of tears, and fallowed the rest of the guy's. Risa was about to go after him but turned to Kai.

"Coming?" Risa asked.

"No, I was going to go to the stadium to practice." He said and looked away.

"Whatever…" Risa said and turned. While she was walking away she turned for a second and said: "She will be back at noon." And walked away.

Rika opened the door to the penthouse and looked around. It was empty. She entered the living room and surprisingly it was empty too. But as she entered the kitchen she opened the fridge and saw a note under the ice-cream box. It said:

"I took the guy's shopping and Kai went to the stadium, be back till eight!

Call me as soon as you read this!

Risa!"

Rika smiled at the note. Risa always knew the first place Rika went when she came home: the ice-cream box.

As she went to her room the firs think on her mind was to get out of this skirt.

Kai let out a sight of relief as he entered the penthouse. It has been four hours séance he went to the stadium and he was tired as hell. And Mr. Dickenson telling him to go to the Japanese carnival was just the ice-cream of the day. Speaking about ice-cream… Rika is supposed to be back by now.

He walked over to her room and quietly opened the door. Rika was there, with her mp3 player on her ears. She was moving to the beat of the music and singing to her self.

"Ri…." Kai started but saw her puling up her shirt. He blushed a bit and noticed that she didn't even hear him come in. as the shirt was gone she was left only in her bra and jeans. Kai blushed even more and tried to say something but Rika was way in to her music to notice him.

"I woke up in the morning felling lost

Started walking this heavy road

Looked at you're eyes

To only find confusion

And I looked down on my shoes. "

Rika was listening to the words almost hypnotized while unzipping her pants. When they came off she turned to the door and saw Kai standing there looking straight at her.

She froze at the sight of him moving his eyes all over her and just stood there until she realized that it was in fact KAI!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled throwing the nearest thing she could lay her hands on, the lamp. After it came the radio, then the cell phone, and the chair, and the blanket from her bed…..

As Kai finally got out from under all the early mentioned things, Rika was covered in a towel and her face was red as a tomato.

"Kai you perverted!" she yelled at him. "How long was you standing there?"

"Séance the shirt came off." He responded.

Rika's eyes widened. She started moving closer to while expecting him to move back but unfortunately for her he didn't. She just smirked and started moving closer to her too. As they wore a few inches apart from each other Rika started to back away and Kai just moving forward towards her.

"Kai…?" Rika started but felt her self backing against something, something like her bed. She lost her balance and fell down on it only to be fallowed by Kai falling 'accidentally' on top of her.

He lowered his face to meet her lips at a passionate kiss. Rika was surprised at his actions but played along with it. As their kisses became more open Kai pushed his tongue in to Rika's mouth. Rika accepted and pushed her own tongue in to his. With that they had a little tongue battle before both of them just had to push back for some air. As both of them took enough air Kai moved down to Rika's neck and started kissing, sucking and biting it until there was a reddish mark on it. Rika was sure that that will be a pain spot in an hour or so. When Kai saw that Rika started biting her lower lip but enjoying every second of the sweat pain, he moved him self to other spot on her neck and kissed, bit and sucked again.

Kai left about five of those spots before crawling up to kiss her lips again. As he did so Rika slowly opened the buttons of his shirt and threw it on the floor near them. Kai was slightly surprised by her actions but just smirked at response and kept kissing her while his hands pulled her towel down.

Rika felt Kai smirking and smiled too. It was weird filing his well build body on top of her, his creamed color skin and her slight paled one mix together.

She slowly flipped him over so she was on top and leaned down to bit his ear. As she did so Kai pulled his hand over it and blushed.

"I didn't know you were ticklish there…" Rika whispered at his other ear and smiled. A soft spot in Kai? This was getting interesting…

"I'm ticklish in a lot of places; you just need to find them…" Kai responded as flipped Rika ones again on her back.

Rika just smiled at that. He liked to be in control, that's for sure…

As Kai moved his hands on Rika's back he found the bra zipped and was about to open it as a knock was herd in the hallway.

Both Rika and Kai stopped in shock. The guy's and Risa wore back from shopping!

"Talk about bad timing…" Kai muttered under his breath angrily.

"I thought that at least Rika will be back until now.." Risa said and thought about all the bad things that could have happen to her older sister while opening the penthouse door with her kea.

As she entered the penthouse Ray fallowed her and Tyson, Kenny and Max behind them. And last but not least Matt with half of thousand bags and boxes.

And what they saw was: Rika, all red, coming out of her room and saying: "Don't ask!" (Risa moved her hands over Ray's eyes because Rika was still only in her towel that she putted on a few seconds before exiting her room, but Ray moved her hand away ;) and Kai exiting her room looking quiet pleased with him self and going the other direction while buttoning his shirt and saying: "We are going to a Japanese carnival at seven. Be ready by then."

* * *

Chapter 23:

* * *

"Finally!" Rika yelled in relive when she saw her sister getting down gracefully down the stairs.

She was wearing a knee light red kimono with white boots and her hair was down. Rika was on the other hand wearing a long black dress with two long cutes up till her upped hips, and black boots. Her hair was up.

"I only finished putting my make-up!" Risa said as she landed on the floor. Rika just rolled her eyes.

They waited till Hilary got down wearing a pink and blue skirt with a t-shirt that said: 'Party!'.

"you know we are going to a Japanese carnival?" Risa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" the brunette just said.

"We need to go, or else Kai will freak." She said and opened the door once again raising an eyebrow. .

As the girls gotten to the exit on the hotel they saw the guy's at their kimonos and their mouths dropped. They knew that Ray always looked good in kimono but in this white one he looked like a piece of meat in a room full of starving animals. Kai was wearing a black one with red stripes and only one word could describe him: yummy.

"Like what you see?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"It's a free country…" Rika said with a little smirk.

"Common……… you love birds..." Tyson said and looked at the street. "Where is this carnival again?"

"In the west park." Kenny said looking at Dizzy.

"And how are we going to get there?" Max asked confused. Everyone looked at Kai.

"No!….NO WAY!...I said: NO!" He said and turned away.

"But you're the only one with a car…" Tyson wined.

"Well Rika has a car too..." Risa said and pointed to a little red convertible at the side of the rode.

"That's you're car!" Max asked while sniffing the car from all sides.

"Yup." Rika nodded. "My mom sends it to me this morning."

"Where is Matt?" Risa asked.

"He said that he will come later." Kai said.

"Remind me, who is Matt?" Tyson asked with a stupid look. (His regular look…)

"My cousin you baka! How many times should I tell you this?" Kai sighed.

"Maybe he's you're evil twin!" Tyson started but looked at annoyed Kai and said: "Or you're nice twin…"

"Anyway…me and Rika can ride in her car and you all can take Kai's." Risa said.

"No way I'm letting those," he pointed to Tyson, Max and Kenny drooling over Rika's small car, "Freaks, get in MY car." He pointed to his four on four jip. The guy's jumped from drooling on Rika's red convertible to drooling on Kai's black jip.

"Sissy." Rika said and smirked and she counted on her fingers.

5……4……3…..2…..1.

"Get in." Kai said to the boy's.

"What about me?" Hilary asked.

"You can go with Kai." Risa said and pointed to the annoyed teen.

"But I'm scared…" Hilary pointed out.

"Bad for you," Risa said.

"Good for us." Rika added.

As the guy's and Hilary obeyed them and entered the car Rika smiled to Risa as the girls got in Rika's car.

About half way to the west park Risa turned to Rika and looked at her smirking.

"I would pay a million to know what you thinking right now…" she said.

Rika turned to her and gave her a wide smile. Risa just choked at that, Rika actually looked happy now, that was weird even for Risa that knew Rika better then anyone.

As Rika stopped the car at the red light Kai's car moved next to them. Rika looked at Kai and find him smirking at her. She just smirked back and they both looked at the red light changing in to yellow. Kai looked over at Rika and saw as she raised three fingers. As she lowered one down he understood where she was going with that.

Ray was sitting next to Kai and when he saw everything his brain sells motioned and Ray's eyes widened.

"Kai you won't," he said but when he saw Kai's determined look he singed in fear "You will"

"Go!" Rika said as they both pulled on gas.

Fine minutes later Kai arrived in the entrance of the carnival. Rika arrived a few seconds after him. Kai got out of the car with Rika fallowing him.

Risa jumped out of the car looking ordinary and sweatdropped as she saw the guy's getting out of Kai's car. She ran over to Ray that his hair was looking as if it was electrocuted and the edge of his hair was looking like a cat after a shower that was chased by a dog a little to long… she hugged him and helped him stand straight.

"HUM!" Rika hummed loudly.

"Loser." Kai smirked.

"Who said we wore competing?" Rika just turned away from him.

"Whatever you say…" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Will you be okay?" Risa asked Tyson Max and Kenny that looked slightly greener then they supposed to look.

"Yeah…" Max said and started walking towards the entrance happily.

"Does he always act that way?" Risa asked Ray as he stood up next to her.

"Ahuh… you should see him when he is sugar-high…" he responded and smiled.

"So this is the carnival?" Rika asked.

"Yeah… beautiful huh?" Risa said. And she was right; the carnival took place on the top of a hill so there was a view of the sea. The stands wore decorated in Japanese style and looked colorful and welcoming, there wore Japanese style lamps on the trees and ground and everyone wore wearing kimonos of all kinds.

There wore some familiar faces in the crowd and everyone looked happy playing at the stands and eating.

As soon as Tyson saw all the food stands he took Max's hand and ran over to the stands with Hilary yelling something about the fact that they don't have enough money to his appetite. Risa just smiled and took Ray's hand as she made her way to the food stand as well. Ray unwillingly allowed him self to fallow her, just for the amusement of seeing her kick Tyson's ass in a food contest.

"I'm going to the ice-cream stand." Kai herd as he saw Rika's smoke fade away. He stretched his back and looked at little Kenny standing next to him, Kenny smiled at Kai and started walking towards the now looking perfectly fine Tyson and Max.

Kai sighted. He was the only one with nothing to do. That was weird in so many ways…

As Rika was finishing her ice-cream she looked at a stand that you could win stuffed animals. Bunnies, teddy bears, a crocodile, and a little black kitty. She came over to the stand and looked at the people playing. It looked difficult and no one seamed to win anything.

Suddenly Rika felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned her head and saw a pale hand on her shoulder

* * *

Chapter 24:

* * *

Rika slowly turned her head to see a pale hand on her shoulder. She shivered a little before turning her head.

"Yo!" Tala said and smiled at the girl. "You look hot!"

"Tala! You scared me!" Rika said.

"Sorry….."

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Mr. Dickenson made us come…" Tala said.

"Why would our manager make you come?" Rika questioned.

"You see, after the first world tournament he asked my team if we wanted to change managers, we said yes right away." Tala explained.

"So he is sponsoring two teams? Wow, he is one weird dude." Rika said and smiled to the red haired.

"Agree. So why are you here?" Tala asked curiously.

"Kai made us come." Rika simply said.

"Ouch." Tala said and thought for a second, and then said: "I saw him talking to some blond chick that looks just like you a few minutes ago."

Rika's eyes widen. There was only one girl in this place that looked like her. "Alison…" she muttered under her breath. "Where did you see him?" she asked.

"Just a few stands away, but Rika…" Tala started but Rika was already walking towards the stands. So he just fallowed her.

As Rika stopped she saw Kai standing with his back to her and Alison in front of him. She was wearing the shortest kimono ever made and a lot of pink lipstick. She was smiling and giggling while playing with her hair.

"Hey Rika!" Alison turned to her. "Made anyone cry today?"

"No," Rika smiled "But the night is still young." Rika just smiled and left. If she wouldn't Alison would have no hair to play with.

Unknowingly to her two pairs of dark eyes wore watching.

"Is that her?" the first voice asked.

"Yes. I wonder why she is so special to Voltere." The second one said and asked.

"We will know soon." The first one said.

"Tu dumaesh? (Russian)"

"Yes. They won't escape."

"This time, you mean?"

"Yes, but the others won't be pleased with our actions."

"You think?" he smirked.

"They all think we are too harsh, but that's exactly why Voltere made us hunt those two."

"Four."

"We will take Tala and Kai later."

"Why?"

"Because we have too fallow the orders or something, damn Voltere! He wants those two alive! But the girl is another deal. He said we can bring their bodies. Ether their dead or alive he wont care."

"Kai, you're dead!" Tala and Risa said as they came over to the two toned male.

"Are you a retard?" Tala asked looking serious.

"Don't call me retard, retard." Kai said.

"R.E.T.A.R.D…" Tala spelled.

"Why you….!" Kai started.

While the two had a very 'nice' conversation Risa was talking to Alison.

"Alison?" she started.

"Yes?"

"Some girls over there," Risa said and pointed to a big group of girls. "Those girls asked me to ask you, if you can help them with their makeup."

"Really?" Alison's eyes twinkled.

"Yes." Risa said and watched as the girl ran.

"She's dumb…." Kai and Tala sweat dropped.

"Back to ya'!" Risa said and turned to Kai.

"What did I do now?" Kai went from sweat roping to being annoyed.

"So you're saying that I'm a self-centered-immature-ass-hole-wanna-be-that-flirits-with-two-girls-in-the-same-time?" Kai said in one breath.

"Yeah…" Risa agreed.

"I think so…" Tala nodded.

"Okay, I understand why she is freaking out, but why are you helping her?" Kai asked.

"Well Kai… I am not the same perverted guy that you know… I have feelings, and I care about Rika, she is like my sister, a very hot, sister…" Tala said.

Kai just rolled his eyes. "Tala, you are so full of crap."

"I know…" Taka agreed.

"Well now that that's cleared up," Risa said as she rolled her eyes too. "You need to go and find Rika!" she said to Kai.

"And why is that?" Kai asked.

"Cuz I asked nicely?" Risa smiled and gave him her big puppy-dog eyes.

Usually this wouldn't affect Kai but Risa's big eyes plus even bigger ones, was just plane scary. "Fine." He said and started walking quickly left.

Risa and Tala blinked and waited. They smirked as they saw Kai turning and stopping in front of them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Rika growled. She has been standing in front of a large gate that leads to a cliff.

"Me?" a voice asked behind her.

Rika turned and looked at Kai that looked very offended. "Guess." She said and turned away.

"Harsh." Kai said and smiled as he came over to Rika.

"Well, you deserve it." Rika said and sniffed.

"I do huh?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever…" Kai yawned.

"And you think you don't!" Rika turned to Kai as she yelled. Kai was looking at the sea and smirking. Surprisingly for Rika she just smiled. Not knowing from where it came Rika just turned away so Kai won't see.

"You think I'm funny?" Kai asked.

"No, I think you're depressing…"

"Thank you."

And then there was a quiet long silence. They both just watched waives at the sea going by them.

"I know why I'm sad, but why are you?" Kai asked not switching his eyes from the sea.

"It's a secret."

"Tell me."

"Let's make a deal, if you'll tell me, I'll tell you." Rika smiled.

"That will be a day to expect." Kai smiled back.

* * *

Chapter 25:

* * *

"Kai went after Rika?" Ray asked.

It was two hours after Kai left and the carnival was over. Risa met with everyone at the exit where she told them what happened.

"Yup." She nodded.

"And how are we going to come back home?" Hilary panicked.

"What do you mean?" Everyone turned to her.

"We came in Kai's and Rika's cars!" she stated. "And Rika left in her with Kai after her in his!"

"Oh…. Well we can…" Ray started but watched someone running and hiding behind Risa.

"Matt?" Risa asked the terrified teen. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" he yelled.

"What happened?"

"Those girls are crazy!" He said and pointed to a gang of girls running towards them.

As the girls cam closer they saw Risa sending them a glare and slowly turned back.

"Thanks…" Matt said as he got up.

"Don't girls act like than in the future?" Tyson asked.

"They do, but they never try to rape you!" he answered.

"Oh…"

"Anyway as I was saying, we should call a taxi to come and pick us up…" Risa said. When she got a nod from everyone she dilled the number and told the man the directions.

"He will be here in ten minutes." She said.

"Yey!." Max said happily.

"One problem." Kenny pointed out.

"What's that?" everyone turned to him.

"Well in a regular taxi there are four seats including the driver."

"So?" Tyson asked dumbly.

"We are seven plus the driver."

"Then I'll just call for another cub!" Risa said.

"Problem solved." Kenny said happily.

The two taxis came and they all came in them. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny in one, and Ray, Risa and Matt in another. About half way home Risa asked the driver to stop. And as she opened the car's door Ray asked her: "Where are you going?"

"I know that Rika came here. So I'm going to look if she's still here because she isn't answering her cell phone. And if Kai didn't find her she might need someone to slap him…"

"You want me to come with you?" Ray asked looking worried.

"Thanks but no thanks." Risa said as she got out of the cub and watched as it disappeared around the corner.

Kai opened the door to the pent house and let Rika enter first. She just smiled at that and said "Thank you". Kai entered after her and felt his phone ring in his jacket.

"Yes?" he answered it. "What!... When?...Tala, are you sure?... Voltere? …"

Rika's ears twitched at the sound of that name. She tried her best to listen to Kai but he was almost whispering as if he didn't want her to hear.

"Fine. I'll be in the lobby." Kai said and hung up. "I need to go." He said as he turned to Rika.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Tala needs my help with something; I'll be back in an hour, top." He said and exited the penthouse.

"Alone again." Rika muttered.

"Rika?" Risa called as she finally got up the stairs. She looked at the view and saw a girl standing behind the safety stand. She looked about 13, petite body, with short, just above her neck black hair, and was wearing gray cloths.

"Sorry, but no." the girl said with Russian ascent.

"You should come here sweetie, you can get hurt there." Risa said coming closer to the girl.

"Your sister," the girl said as she turned slowly to Risa. "She is probable dead now."

Risa's eyes widened as she looked at the girl's eyes. They wore dark purple and there was one thing for sure: the owner of those eyes could kill without blinking.

"Who… Who are you…?" Risa asked backing away.

"After I will finish with you, you wouldn't care." The girl said smiling.

"What do you want from me?" Risa asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't want anything from you. But my bosses want your body. Dead, alive, they didn't say." The girl smiled again.

Something in the back of Risa's head pushed her to run, but the thing that made her run was the sing on the girl's shirt. The sing of Biovolt.

She started running as fast as she could on the high heals. But the stairs that lead to the highway wore long and thin. So it wasn't a surprise that one of her heals broke and Risa fell.

"This is going to be too easy…" the girl said as she slipped in a gracefully motion on the stairs. She stood behind Risa and smiled.

Risa just looked at the girl and suddenly her body was moving on it own. She positioned her arms on the stairs and based her body weight on her right leg while the other, with the non-broken heal kicked the girl in the stomach. She looked at the girl twirling and falling on her back and a little red stain appeared on her shirt.

Risa got up quickly and kicked one of the stairs. Her other heal broke and she started running down the stairs. When she was down she looked back at the stairs and saw that the girl was running behind her. She continued running until she got to some alley and felt a hand grabbing her mouth and waist and pushing her to a brick wall. She saw the girl passing without even looking in to the alley and the hands on her waist and mouth slipping away from her.

"You got some explanations to do." Familiar voice said behind her.

"Who…?" Risa said as she turned to face her favorite neko-jin.

"Ray! I'm so glad to see you!" she said and hugged him.

"Let's go home." He said and walked the opposite way that the girl went.

"Why am I always the one left alone?" Rika asked her self. She raised an eyebrow as she watched Chris from "Charmed" Telling Piper that he came back from the future to save his family and that he was her and Leo's kid. This was somehow familiar. "Weird…" she said as she got up and started walking to the kitchen. She took one box of ice-cream and a spoon and started walking back to the living room.

As she entered the living room she saw a guy standing and looking straight at her. "We met again, Alexia."

* * *

Chapter 26:

* * *

"We met again, Alina." He said.

Rika just smirked. The male in front of her was defiantly older then her, three years at least. He had blond dark hair and green eyes. Tall, in good shape and gray cloths. On his shirt were a sing of Biovolt, and the reason of Rika's smirking. It was just a matter of time till they'll send someone to hunt her down. But for now she'll play along.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" She asked coldly.

"You call this home?" he asked. "And why are you asking me that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember me?" The guy asked looking straight in to Rika's eyes.

"No. Why should I remember you?" Rika asked looking back at him. "And I asked you a question." Rika said.

"Actually you asked two." The guy corrected her looking a little disappointed.

"Ant I still doesn't have an answer to any of them." She said.

"Fair enough. For the first one you aren't going to get an answer that's for sure," he said and smiled. "But I'm here to kill you if that what you want to know."

Rika just rolled her eyes and yawned. She turned and went to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going!" The guy ran after her but stopped as he saw her exiting while cracking her knuckles. "Hm?"

"I was just putting away the ice-cream." She said and stood in front of him.

The guy paused. She was looking so weird… as if she wasn't afraid of him at all. That was new for him.

"Not scared?" he asked.

"Why should I be?" Rika blinked. "I deal with Kai every day, dealing with you, well let's just say, it would be a nice practice."

"I feel offended. Really, I do." The guy said. "Almost make's me not want to kill you."

"That's nice, but can we just finish that or what!"

"Why do you want to fight me so fast?"

"Me? You are the one that came to me remember?"

"But I didn't think that you'll be the one wanting to fight… it makes it harder you know…"

"What is?" Rika asked confused.

"To hurt you."

"That's nice of you. But I prefer fighting then talking."

The guy thought for a second. She was strong. Maybe not at straight but in mind. This made her even more dangerous.

"I pass." He said and turned.

"Wait!" Rika yelled.

"What?"

"How did you know my middle name?" Rika asked crossing her arms.

"I know about you more then you think." He said without turning.

"And I don't know anything about you…" Rika said swinging her head.

"Don't worry," The guy turned and smiled. "You will. And my name is Yuki if that helps you…"

He said and turned to the door. As he was about to open it, it opened her self and revealed Kai and Tala looking as if they both saw a ghost.

"Yuki?" Tala asked as he saw the blond pushing him slightly from the way so he could exit.

"You know him?" Kai asked Tala as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know him too!" Tala said.

"No I don't." Kai said.

"Let me guess," Tala said and turned to Rika. "You don't know him ether?"

"No, but he's cute." Rika said and smiled.

Kai raised his eyebrows even more. Leave her for two hours alone and that's what happens.

"Hey…" Risa said entering the penthouse with Ray behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked after looking at satisfied Rika, angry Kai and annoyed Tala.

"I have something that may help clear it up." Tala said as he entered the living room and threw a bag on the table.

"What's this?" Rika asked curiously looking at the bag.

"Documents." Tala said as he sat down on the couch. Everyone walked by him and sat down next to him.

"What documents?" Risa asked.

"Documents from Biovolt." Kai said.

Rika and Risa exchanged worried looks. Unfortunately for them Tala caught them.

"I can't believe that you don't remember." He said looking at Rika, Risa and Kai.

Rika lowered her eyes. "I remember a few parts. But not all…"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"The abbey." Tala said. "Didn't you ever find it suspicious that I know Rika and Risa?"

"A little but…" Kai said.

"They were in the abbey with us. But somehow you three forgot about that…" Tala said.

"I didn't forget about the abbey, but I don't remember ever seeing you two there." Rika pointed to Kai and Tala.

"And me?" Risa asked quietly. "I don't remember anything about any abbey… but today when I was attacked, it was like an instinct to attack back…"

"You were attacked?" Rika jumped.

"Yes, by a girl with Biovolt sing on her shirt."

"Voltere is working again." Tala sight.

"I thought Voltere was in jail…" Ray said from a corner of the room.

"Was." Kai said.

"Yeah Ray!..." Risa said and after a second: "Who is Voltere?"

"My evil grandfather." Kai said.

"I can see the family resembles in your smile." Rika said sarcastically.

"Funny." Kai glared.

"He is so cute when he's glaring…" Rika smiled.

"I'm not!" Kai blushed slightly.

"Yes you are…" Rika smiled.

"Stop saying that!" Kai blushed even harder.

Everybody was looking at this with amusement. Not every day you can see Kai blushing, and every day you can see someone that have enough guts or stupidity to say that Kai is cute. Tala just smirked.

"What so funny?" Risa asked him quietly.

"Nothing… it's just, one vise man ones said: History has a way of repeating it's self… that's how we know bad thing are going to keep happening." Tala said while trying to look smart. And failing.

"Whatever…" Risa just rolled her eyes.

"Rika!" Kai yelled. He was now on the edge of his temper.

"You still cute…" Rika said while crossing her arms.

"If you want to live till tomorrow you should shut up Rika." Ray whispered in to Rika's ear.

"It's too fun." Rika smiled but saw Kai getting both pissed and tired so stopped.

"Finished?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rika said satisfied. Somehow she felt as if she needed to make Kai laugh before he would hear all the truth about her.

"Then let's start." Tala said opening the bag and getting a few papers out.

* * *

Chapter 27:

* * *

Group: xx989-the special project

Name: Yuri "Tala" Ivanov.

Age when he started attending the abbey: 5

Current age: 17

Blood type: A positive.

Hair color: red

Eye color: blue

Height: 5'9175 cm

Nationality: Russian

Status: blader

Bitbeast: Wolborg

Element: ice

Team: Demolition Boys

Race: half cyber

Escaped: march 5

Specializes: telepathy

Memory: non erased

Family: unknown

Group: xx989-the special project

Name: Kai Alexander Hiwatari

Age when he started attending the abbey: 4

Current age: 17

Blood type: AB negative

Hair color: two shades of blue

Eye color: reddish gray

Height: 5'6175

Nationality: Russian

Status: blader

Bitbeast: Dranzer

Element: fire

Team: Bladebreakers

Race: human 14 cyber

Escaped: march 5

Specializes: power control

Memory: erased

Family: grandfather Voltere, parents unknown.

Group: xx989-the special project

Name: Arika Alexia Holivel

Age when she started attending the abbey: 5

Current age: 16

Blood type: AB negative

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Height: 167

Nationality: Russian

Status: blader

Bitbeast: Shadow

Element: Dark

Team: Bladebreakers

Race: human 14 cyber

Escaped: march 5

Specializes: unraveled

Memory: half erased

Family: father dead, mother remarried stepfather Eduardo Polins and his son Yuki Polins stepsister Risa Smith.

Group: xx989-the special project

Name: Risa Smith

Age when he started attending the abbey: 5

Current age: 15

Blood type: A positive

Hair color: Red

Eye color: green

Height: 162

Nationality: unknown

Status: blader

Bitbeast: Catalane

Element: fire

Team: Bladebreakers

Race: human

Escaped: march 5

Specializes: static electricity

Memory: erased

Family: mother and father dead, stepfather Eduardo Polins and his son Yuki Polins, stepmother Mother Ramiko Holivel and stepsister Rika Holivel.

"Wait!" Rika said. "Yuki? Yuki Polins?"

"Yes. The blond dude that tried to kill you is Risa's brother." Tala said.

"I have a brother?" Risa said shocked.

"A stepbrother." Ray corrected.

"I have a stepbrother!" Rika sighted.

"This is so cool!" Risa said. "Better then a TV show!"

"There is one thing that make's me think in those papers.." Kai said and rubbed his chin.

"What's that?" Rika asked moving her attention to him.

"There are a few things that are in common to all of us; one of them is our group." Kai said still rubbing his chin.

"XX989-the special project?" Ray questioned.

"Yes… that, and the day we all escaped." Kai moved his attention to the papers in Tala's hands. He took out Rika's and started looking them over.

"Find anything interesting?" Rika asked after a few minutes.

"I have a question for you." Kai turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get your bitbeast?" Kai asked looking even more serious.

Rika thought for a second and then grinned. "I took them."

"You took them?"

"Shadow and Catalane aren't real bitbeasts. I stole them when we escaped the abbey." Rika said and smiled.

"Nice." Kai said. "But I still don't understand our memory."

"Huh?" everybody looked at him

"How come I remember Tala but not you two?" Kai asked.

"And I remember Risa and I don't remember you but do remember Tala?" Rika said and looked at Tala.

"I remember everyone!" He smiled.

"Then tell us why we don't!" Risa said.

"Well, I guess they didn't want you to remember why we escaped in the first place." Tala said.

"Which is?" Rika asked.

"You and Kai of course."

Kai and Rika exchanged looks. What could they do that made them want to escape and drag Risa and Tala with them?

"Before you ask, I don't remember…" Tala said.

"Where are the rest of papers?" Ray asked after finishing reading all the papers on the table.

"Back at Biovolt." Tala said.

"How did you get those papers?" Risa asked.

"A few of my friends are still in the abbey. They got those papers for me."

"Well… we need more." Kai said.

"What are you suggesting? That we break in the Biovolt head-codes?" Tala asked and after seeing Kai raising his eyebrows and smirking: "No…. NO! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Have any better ideas?" Rika asked looking at Tala and smiling.

"All the Biovolt is after us now! We need to stay as far away as we can!" Risa said.

"You want us to run?" Kai smirked.

"Yes!" Risa said.

"And do we have somewhere we can go?" Tala asked.

"Well… no. but I can surely find a place…" Risa started but felt Ray's hand on her shoulder.

"I know where you can go." Ray said.

* * *

Chapter 28:

* * *

"My mother said we can stay at my place for a weak or so…" Ray said after getting off the phone with his mom.

"We are going to China!" Rika smiled as she and Risa started dancing.

"Yey!" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Ray asked.

"Oh, so many things…" Tala said and instantly got a kick from Kai.

"And we only have 6 hours till our flight." Rika said while getting of the phone with the airport.

"Funny Rika, funny." Kai said and smirk.

"Why do I get kicked while she gets smirked?" Tala asked.

"Because you, I don't like." Kai said and smiled.

Rika of course blushed, and Tala rolled his eyes. Like this was a first time that he lost a girl to Kai…

"Now that's that cleared up…" Ray smiled. "What are we going to do about the tournament? Our next battle is in four day's..."

"Well, I guess we will just use my idea then…" Kai said and crossed his arms.

"We do?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow.

Kai just nodded his head in agreement.

"Kai we won't brake in the abbey!" Tala said.

As the argument continued Risa remembered one very important detail.

"Matt!" She said.

"Oh my gosh! We totally forgot about him!" Rika said.

"Who's Matt?" Tala asked confused.

"Matt is…" Ray begun but a door opened and the silvered haired entered. "Here."

"Yo people." Matt said smiling while he closed the door behind him.

"Where are the others?" Kai asked.

"The cab broke down. I ran here." Matt smiled.

Tala blinked a few times looking at Matt. There was something so very familiar about him… "You look like Kai!"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped.

Half an hour later everyone explained to Matt about the trip to China and went packing. Kai finished packing first and was sitting in the living room waiting for others.

This was all happening again. Biovolt messing with his mind, memories popping out, and he was running away again.

"Not this time." he said quietly to him self.

"Not this time what?" Ray asked.

Kai turned to see Ray standing behind his char. "Forget it." He just said.

"Ready?" Rika asked as she saw Tala exiting the elevator.

"You were waiting for me?" Tala asked smiling at Rika.

"I could wait for you in the living room, but Kai is there…" Rika said as she looked at her bags near her feet.

"And this is a problem?" Tala asked putting his bags on the floor next to Rika's.

"Well… it is Kai…"

"Ermmm…. And?"

"Am I interrupting?" Kai asked opening the door and raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Tala said.

"Good." Kai said glaring at Tala, then walking up to Rika, taking her bags and entering the alleviator.

"I can take those by myself…" Rika started but saw that there was no point resisting and just fallowed him.

After Kai, Ray, Tala, Risa, Rika and Matt took their seats at the plane this weren't going all that well.

"Ray?" after half an hour at the plane Risa asked Ray.

"Uhuhhh?" Ray said nervously while looking out the window.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked after seeing Ray twitching in his seat.

"Yes?..." Ray said and twitched some more.

"Are you feeling okay?" Risa asked almost giggling.

"Ahuh…" Ray said and automatically covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do you need a puking bag?"

"Yes." He peeped behind his hand.

A few seats behind them.

Kai was reading a book and looking over at Rika next to him twirling and twitching. Her pale skin has become even more paler, eyes closed and hands crossed in order to keep her self wormer.

"Are you okay?" he asked smirking.

"Nope." Rika said.

"Chocolate will make you feel better." He said.

Rika smiled at that comment and quickly regretted it because her mouth has become filled with who knows what she ate the last seven hours.

Kai sprouted his arms around her arms and lowered her down to his knees. Rika opened her eyes and felt a sudden relief when his fingers started moving through her hair. She lifted her head just to see him reading his book and not even looking at her. Rika just sweat dropped and coddled while slowly falling in to a sweat slumber.

Kai lowered his eyes from the book to Rika sleeping and smiled. But the smile faded away as he said to himself: "Too bad this isn't going to last."

* * *

Chapter 29:

* * *

"Ahuh…" Kenny said as he read the note on the table.

"Well, it's official." Max said.

"What is?" Kenny asked.

"THEY LEFT US! THEY RUN AWAY! THEY WILL NEVER COME BACK FOR US!" Tyson yelled dramatically while putting down his ice-cream down and hitting his wrist on the table.

"KAI YOU CHILD ABUSER!" Max yelled and fell down next to Tyson.

"GODZILLA IS ATACKING TOKYO!" Kenny yelled.

"What is that got to do with Kai and the others living us in the middle of the tournament?" Tyson asked.

"I just got cut up in the moment…" Kenny said and blushed.

"We need to call Mr. Dickenson…" Max said and threw the little peace of paper on the floor. Tyson and Kenny fallowed Max to the door whining about the note.

"Dear….. Whatever!

We are going to China to visit Ray's family. Don't know when we will come back so don't you dare touch the ice-cream in the fridge. (That means YOU Tyson!) And do whatever you want with the tournament.

PS: don't wait up.

PSS: TYSON! PUT DOWN THE ICE-CREAM!

Risa, Rika, Ray, Matt, and (unwillingly) Kai."

"Home sweet hell." Ray said as he got out of the cub. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his arm. He turned to see smiling Risa. He just smiled and turned to see the gate in front of his house. What was he getting him self in to?

As he saw Kai Rika and Tala getting out the cub he took a deep breath and opened the gate. Behind the gate was a Chinese style house with a lot of trees next to it. Ray's head turned to the entrance of the house to see a boy around his age running out of it. He had short spiky light brown hair, amber eyes, and fangs but he has regular human ears. He wore a white shirt with black sleeves, black baggy pants with pockets on the legs, and black shoes with red on the sides. He also had red wrist bands with the Yin Yang symbol on them.

"Chris!" Ray said as his half brother exited the house.

"Yo Ray! Your mom said you would come but she didn't say that you will bring someone else with you…" Chris said mockingly.

"Funny…" Ray said.

"And who are you?" Risa asked coming closer to Chris.

"I'm Ray's half brother, Chris and who are you again?" he asked.

"I'm Ray's girlfriend, Risa." She said smiling.

"You are?" Chris raised an eyebrow and whispered to Ray: "And what about Mariah?"

"Long story…" Ray whispered back.

"This is my stepsister." Risa said as she pointed to the blond trying to get her bags from Kai that wasn't so happy about that. "And this is…" Risa started as she pointed to Kai."

"I know Kai, trust me… and Tala too… but who's the blond girl?"

"My stepsister as I already said. Her name is Rika." Risa said and saw as Kai automatically gave Chris a glare but Chris just smirked at that.

"Are you crazy?" Chris whispered at Ray's ear.

"Why?" Ray asked but he already knew the answer. His mom was a big fan of Mariah and she hated both Kai and Tala. Who knows why, she said that they wore 'bad influence'. But then again who wasn't?

"Well, you are the one with the dead wish." Chris said and smiled.

They started walking threw the house and as they entered they saw a woman around her late 20'Th sitting in the living room and drinking some tea. She turned around and you could see that she was related to Ray; she had short black hair and big yellow eyes. She was wearing traditional Japanese white kimono and had socks on. She quickly turned around and in a graceful movement got up.

"Ray." She said as she got closer.

Everyone in the room looked at her and was speechless. She just stood and stared at Ray with emotionless eyes while Ray bowed before her.

"Mother." He said as he straightens up.

Suddenly the woman's excretion changed to the happiest looking one. She ran over to Ray and hugged him with all her power while having a wide smile on her lips. "Finally you came home!" she said and let go of Ray and turned to the other visitors. "And I see you brought guests…"

"Yes… you remember Kai and Tala right?" Ray asked nerves.

"Yes, of course." She said and the sight of Tyson puking in the end of the first world tournament after Tala and Kai mixed vodka in his food and drinks as a way to pay him back for wining it came to her mind. "How could I forget?" she asked and rolled her eyes at the sight of Kai and Tala smirking. But soon her eyes turned to Rika entering the door. "And who might you be?" she asked aggressively and looked at Ray.

"Oh… her name is Rika… and…. And…" he thought but the first thing that came to his mind could have got him killed. Unfortunately he had to say it. "She's Kai's girlfriend!"

At that comment all the heads in room turned to Kai and Rika that wore in complete shock from Ray's words.

Ray was now desperate. He saw as Kai started to crack his fingers in anger so there was no point of talking to him.

Rika watched Ray with amusement but decided to help him. She walked up to Kai and took his hand in hers and gave him a smile.

"Wow, she is his girlfriend." Ray's mom said and thought for a second. "I thought he was gay?" she said and saw as Kai's face started getting more and more color from anger.

"WHY THE HELL EVERYONE THINKS I'M GAY!" he yelled "It's because the scarf isn't it?" he asked in silence.

"Hai hai." Rika and Tala nodded.

"And you are?" Ray's mother asked Matt.

"I'm Kai's cousin." He answered and bowed.

"What a good manors!" Ray's mom said and smiled.

"I had good parents." He said and smiled to himself. "But you can't be Ray's mother!" Matt said as he straightens up. "You too young!"

"Oh my dear boy…" Ray's mom blushed. "I'm 40 now."

"No way!" Tala said.

"Way." Ray smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Ray's mom glared.

"He is just teasing you Naomi." Chris said.

Naomi was about to answer that but that second Risa entered the room smiling so Naomi just glared.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Ray's girlf…" Risa started but was interrupted by Ray.

"So why don't you go now and we will talk you after…" he said while waiving his hands in front of the woman.

"Ray! I want to know what is going on! And where is Mariah!" Naomi yelled.

"Mariah? Where?" Risa said narrowing her eyes and growling quietly.

But lucky for them Chris was there to save the day. "Come on Naomi!" he said and took the woman by her shoulders and pushing her in to the kitchen. "Let me explain it all to you over some sake."

"But…" was the last sound she made before entering the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 31:

* * *

Like hiding from Ray's mom wasn't bad enough she just had to come to the scariest shop there is in the whole China. Rika entered it and looked around. There was the scary shop smell, the scary shop dust, the scary shop books and the scary shop salesman.

She walked around and took one book in her hands. "Dragons golden wings" was the title. It had golden cover and silver letters. As she moved her fingers over it she felt a few shivers going down her spine. There something weird about this book. Something evil…

"Like it?" a voice behind her said.

Rika quickly turned around to find a guy her height with black hair down his back and shining blue-purple eyes looking at her with a smile on his lips.

"Kind off... how old is it?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe something like 10 day's or sow…" he smiled.

"Hm?" Rika asked looking confused.

"I got it from a lady that came to the store a few day's ago." He said and scratched his head as if trying to remember something. "She actually said that a beautiful girl will come to look at it."

Rika paused. Something in side of her told her to run away from here as fast as she could. And for as long as she remembered herself her guts felling never failed her. So she just smiled to the guy and said "Well I hope she will come soon." And exited the store.

Unknowingly for her two purple-blue eyes wore fallowing her.

"Are you angry?" Ray asked Risa as he sat down next to her.

"No." Risa said and smiled slightly. That was a lie. She was angry at Ray but there was nothing she could do about him. He will never feel for her they way she felt for him. And there was nothing she could do to change that.

Sense she remembered she was always careless. Falling in love too fast and getting hurt. That's the way she was. Sometimes she would wish to be more like Rika. Locking herself from the world in the inside. But then she would smile and remember that this was one of those things she was better in then Rika. Love. That one magic word that made all humans go crazy. But then again she wasn't a human, was she? Is love a felling that cursed people have? Or is it one more thing that made the world cruel. Maybe it was. She hoped it wasn't.

"I should go and tell her all the truth." Ray said as he got up. But a hand pushed him back down.

"Don't." she said and looked at him. "I should come back home and stay with my parents or something."

"There is no way I will let you do that!" Ray said as he sat down next to Risa. It wasn't easy for him. In fact it was the hardest thing he ever done. But he was raised that way, if you love one, you don't just fall in love with another. But apparently you do by the way things wore going… "I'll just tell my mom everything and let her deal with it."

"Don't. I don't want you and your mother to fight." Risa said. She knew the felling of being raised by a mother that didn't care about you.

"You see…" Ray said as he sat down next to Risa. "My mom is a very big fan of Mariah… she knew her sense she and me wore just kids…"

"And I don't want to do anything that will make her mad so I should…"

"No." Ray said determent. "She'll just have except the fact that I'm not a kid anymore." Ray said and smiled to the red head next to him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Risa asked.

"Yes." He said.

Risa smiled at him. He was about to face his mother for her. That was a lot for her. She was always the girl that got left behind and the older kids bullied her. Until Rika came and yelled at them while frightening them that she will kill them, their family and their friends if they wont stop. The same thing was with her biological mother, she was so far away in her work that she would never paying any attention to her. But after she died her stepfather married Rika's mom and it was one of the happiest days in her life.

Suddenly a feeling rushed threw her body. One of those feelings that you forgot something very important.

As Risa thought what it might be her eyes narrowed. Tests, holiday's, birthday's, TV shows, sales…

"RIKA'S BIRTHDAY!" she yelled out as she quickly stood up.

"What about it?" Ray asked already guessing the answer.

"It's tomorrow!" Risa said rushing in to the house.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked quickly standing up and running after her.

"Shopping!" she yelled behind her.

"No fucking way!" Chris said as Matt and Tala finished their story. "Don't you ever relax?"

"No…" Matt said remembering that even in the future there isn't a quiet moment.

"About the future…." Chris said and smiled.

"No." Matt said stubbornly. Tala and Risa wore bugging him all the way to China about what will happen in the future so he was just about had it with picky and curios teenagers.

"But…" Chris took his chance again.

"No!" Matt said.

"God, Matt!" Tala said and rolled his eyes. "You are acting like Kai!"

"Thank you." Matt said and smiled. Sense he got here no one took him seriously. They always asked him about the future while not carrying that the future look's like hell. And not carrying that if they won't stop the virus there will be no future.

Suddenly the door opened and Risa stepped in.

"Yo." She said as she took the bag next to Tala and exited the room.

"That was weird." Chris said.

"Nope. That was normal…" Matt said and thought. "A little bit too normal…"

As he said that the door opened again and a very scared neko-jin entered.

"She was here?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yup. Was." Tala said.

"Bye." Ray said and ran out of the room.

"What's with them?" Chris asked.

"It's Rika's birthday today." Both Tala and Matt said at the same time.

"Oh…" Chris smiled.

Kai was looking out the window in the attic of the house. As in many Japanese houses the attic was small and was used to storage old items. Kai fond comfort in this kind of places. So quiet… gives your mind peace and at the same time makes you think about all the things that you don't want to, the things that you push away so deep in your mind that it almost invisible to the human mind, or

heart to see.

Kai was comfortably sitting on the top of a few wooden boxes and smoking a cigarette. Yes he was aware of the danger in smoking, but who cared? This was one of a few things that helped him stay calm when he was feeling lost. And this was one of those times.

What was it in that girl that made him want to pull all his hair out? The way she just smiled and suddenly everything in the world was okay? Or was it the way her hands wore always warm even in the cold nights? Or maybe the way her lips wore so soft that when his came close his heart would set the world record in the speed of light?... Nah... it couldn't be... could it?

Kai rubbed his eyes and looked down the window. He saw Rika walking slowly towards the door and only stopping to pat the kitten called "Snow-white" because it was all black. Kai smiled at that. And at that second it was as if Rika felt it because she lifted her head and smiled at Kai.

As a comment Kai gagged on his cigarette. The last thing he needed was to Rika to find out about this. And anyway... he will quit. Eventually...

For now he should have fun.

* * *

Chapter 32:

* * *

Rika entered the house at 2 pm and saw… nothing. It seamed empty… the fact was… it was empty. Somehow Risa managed to drag everyone to help her with her shopping for Rika's party.

Rika smiled to herself. So Risa did remember. It was somehow bad. Risa's parties tend… to get ruined, badly. But she still tried her best and that was good enough for Rika.

She walked past the couch and collapsed in it. It was so cold outside and it was surprising that it didn't snow. Even that it should have started snowing long time ago.

She was so tired… maybe if she just shut her eyes for a few seconds…

"Balloons?"

"Check!"

"Cake?"

"Check!"

"Presents?"

"Check… Wait, what?" Tala's eyes widened as Risa was reading her list.

"Presents of course…" she said and smiled to the red-head. "What kind of birthday would it be without presents?"

"A safe one?" Tala asked almost panicking. He was bad at picking presents for guys but for girls… well, let's just say that he was doomed.

"I'm sure we can find something nice for Rika…" Chris said as he looked at all the stores in the mall.

"We're dead." Matt and Tala said together and yawned.

"Come' on! How hard can it be?" Risa asked. "It's just a little gift for a girl!"

How wrong can one be?

It was 7 pm as Kai entered the living room. He knew that Risa dragged everyone somewhere and he knew why. He smirked as he saw Rika calmly sleeping on the couch. Poor girl.

Kai walked up to her and raised an eyebrow. Her mouth was half closed and covered with her arms. But Kai could still see a smile on it. He took the end of her hair and tickled her nose with it. He fond it amusing the way she moved her nose.

Rika slowly opened her eyed to see a pair of purple, reddish, grayish eyes watching her. She automatically blushed but that was no surprise by now…

"What are you doing?" she asked with a tired voice and gave Kai a slight smile.

"I was bored." He said while continuing to tickle Rika and after she smiled he stopped. "So I decided to come down here and tell happy birthday."

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Risa…!"

"Wrong." Kai said shaking his head.

"Then who?" Rika asked confused.

"I have my ways." Kai said looking mysterious. (Which by the way scared the crap out of Rika.)

"Well, thank you… I think…" She said and smiled.

Suddenly there was a sound out side the door that could be easily recognized as Risa yelling at Tala.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled as they entered the door. "Getting her THAT?"

"I said you shouldn't have let me pick her a gift! Now look what YOU did!" Tala yelled back as the two passed by the couch.

"Ahum…"

"I DID? Don't you try and blame that on me you fake red-head!" Risa yelled out like a dog that bit his tail.

"FAKE?" Tala looked insulted and angry at the same time.

"Yuppies!" Risa declared.

"Look who's talking!" Tala pointed at Risa's red hair.

"You didn't!" She yelled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ahum!"

"Guess what? I did!" Tala declared and as Risa was about to scratch the live out of him there was a sound of 'AHUM!' and they both shut up at the sight of Kai cracking his knuckles.

"Now, if you two don't want to die a long, painful death I suggest that you go and get everything ready for the party. Or…"

"Save us the details." Tala and Risa obeyed and left the living room with Chris, Matt and Ray that have only entered the house looking like donkeys because of all the bags on their backs.

Kai turned to Rika just to find her laughing her soul out.

"Wow... you're the boss!" she said giggling.

"I'm not the boss, I'm just bossy." Kai said, smiled and turned quickly away from Rika. This was starting to be a very bad habit. Smiling, shish! Who ever herd of such a thing?

Apparently Rika didn't get the memo because she was smiling widely. Seeing Kai freak out over a little smile was hilarious.

"Go to your room and sleep." Kai said and pointed to the stairway. "I'll call you when the party starts."

"Thanks." Rika said and took her bag from the floor. A medium sized object feel out of it and Kai picked it. He waited till Rika exited the room and looked at it. It was a book with golden cover and on it was written "Dragons golden wings" with silver letters. He was waiting for something more girly then that. He held the book up to his eye level and examined it. Something about that book made him want to break walls, and not in the good way. He decided to give it back to Rika after the party.

Ray took a deep breath of relief and exited his mother's room. This was one of the hardest talks in his life. But it was over and he was glad.

Flashback.

"Okasa?" Ray asked politely as he entered his mother room.

"Enter sweaty." She said.

Ray was surprised by the change of tone. It was now sweat and quiet. He never herd his mother speak that way.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down not far from her.

This room was the only one in the house that was all Japanese; the house was traditional from the outside but normal on the inside. Except this one.

"Do you love her?" she asked not looking in her suns eyes.

Ray's eyes widened. She knew.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes!" Ray shouted. This was so weird.

"Good." She said and smiled.

"Are you against it?" Ray asked looking away.

"If you love her," she said and got up. "Then go for it." She smiled.

End of flashback.

"Just plain weird." Ray said as he entered the living room.

And then he understood that he was wrong.

Risa was sitting on Tala's shoulders while trying to adjust the balloons on the sealing. Chris and Matt wore talking about something at the table and Ray was sweat roping.

"Are everyone…" Ray begun but saw that nobody was paying any attention to him so just smiled and started chatting with Chris and Matt.

"I want to talk to you." Kai whispered quietly to Rika's ear when he found her alone for a second.

It was the middle of the party and almost all the gifts wore given except Kai's. He has disappeared from the beginning of the party and appeared only now.

"Sure." Rika said and got up. She was amazed by the amount of work everyone threw in this party. So she decided to do her best and make a happy face. But when Risa asked her to wear a dress she just gave her a look that said there-is-no-freaking-way-in-hell-this-will-happen and just wore jeans and a white sweater. But Kai was the one looking great; jeans and v-neck black sweater with a little silver necklace on his neck.

They went out in the garden and sat down on the rock next to the almost frozen river. Kai looked down on the ground and saw a small bird drinking from the river. It was cold and Rika was slightly shivering.

"Happy birthday." Kai said and handed Rika a medium sized wooden box with halls in the top.

As Rika took it a few sounds came out of it. She sends a questioning look towards Kai but he was looking the other way. On purpose? Maybe.

As Rika opened the box two blue eyes looked at her.

* * *

Chapter 33:

* * *

"Kawaii!" Rika said and smiled as she lifted a black kitten from the box. It had big blue eyes and a silver necklace over his neck.

"I'm glad you like her." Kai said and smirked. This kitten was fallowing him all the way when he was looking through shops for a gift. So he took her to the nearest vet, got her cleaned up, and after 34 scratches and 47 bandages this kitten was good enough to eat.

"She is so cute!" Rika said as the kitten licked her finger.

"So how are you going to call her?" Kai asked in a desperate need to develop a conversation.

"I don't know…" Rika said and thought.

"It needs to be something simple." Kai said.

"Why?"

"Because, she is an alley cat, and this will just be one of those logical things." Kai explained.

"Oh… then I'll call her Neko." Rika smiled. "Because we are in China!"

"But neko is a Japanese word…" Kai sweat dropped.

"Oh…" Rika thought and blushed.

"But it's very cute." Kai smiled.

Rika blushed even more. How could it be that every time Kai smiled she just wanted to thank God for inventing the smile?

"You're all red." Kai said and smirked.

"You too!" Rika said.

"No I'm not." Kai said.

"That's what you say." Rika raised her eyebrows and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she could feel Kai's lips at her and it took her a few seconds to realize that he was kissing her.

"That was nice." She said after Kai pulled back.

"Wasn't it?" Kai smirked.

So as they sat there a question popped in to Kai's mind.

"What did Tala gave you?"

"So what did Rika do when she saw your present?" Risa asked while taking a zip out of her drink.

"I'm lucky that she owns a séance of humor." Tala said and smiled.

"And that she didn't tell Kai." Risa added.

"That too." Tala took a zip out of his own drink and spitted it out quickly.

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT?" came from the garden and a few second after furious Kai entered the living room.

"TALA!" he yelled as he got closer to the red head. "Cho ti dumal ti idiot! Ya tebe golavu I ruki atorvu tak shot u teba bolche ne budet takih durnih idei!" (A.N: this was in Russian and this is the translation: what wore you thinking you idiot! I'll rip you head and hands off so you won't have anymore ideas like this!) Kai yelled and took deep breaths. Rika came running after him and stopped while looking at scared Tala.

"But it was just a joke Kai…" Tala said and raised his hands for defense.

"A very BAD joke…" Matt said.

"Kai… relax…" Rika said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll think about it." He said and glared at Tala that was by now behind Risa's back mumbling: "it was a joke I tell you… a joke…"

"You are dead!" Kai said and started chasing after Tala.

An hour later Rika and Risa wore talking about the cute little kitten with Chris Matt and Ray while Kai was still chasing after Tala. When the two came back Tala had black eye and Kai was rubbing the place that Tala bit him. (His arm you perverts!)

"Kai!" Rika said and quickly got up. She came to him looking angry and dragged him by his arm to the garden.

"It was just a joke!" she said and pushed her lips together, she always did that when she was angry.

"I don't like jokes." Kai said and looked away. Tala hasn't seen the last of his fist, that's for sure.

"But he was just…" Rika started.

"Hitting on you?" Kai finished the sentence that Rika would never say.

"As a joke." Rika smiled and looked over at a few bags at the corner of the porch. A book (Chris), a dress (Risa… )Neko was playing with a little wooden box (she hadn't open it but it was from Matt), a bracelet from Ray, and a few steps from it was a plastic bag. The thing that made Kai so angry was in that bag. A thong, a condom and Tala's phone number.

"Well sorry! But when it comes to you and Tala I have absolutely no sense of humor!" he said and 'hummed'.

"You are acting so childish for 17 years old…" Rika smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kai said and looked at smiling Rika sitting down at the stone they both wore sitting on an hour ago.

"It's cute." She said.

"Cute?" Kai couldn't believe it. "A few minutes ago you were yelling about me over exaggerating and now it's cute?"

"Are you jealous?" Rika asked and smiled.

Kai's jaw fell. He? Jealous? Couldn't be… "But it does look like it..." Kai thought and looked over at Rika, the moon light on her smiling face, and the way she looked at him at that moment and a few words that changed his life escaped her lips;

"Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Kai Alexander Hiwatari." She said and got up. She walked past by Kai with her eyes closed and entered the house.

Kai just stood there, and stood there, until he came over to the rock that a few seconds earlier Rika was sitting one and kicked it with full fours leaving a crack in it.

"Why now?" he said. "Why did you have to tell me now?" he yelled as guilt filled his body he just collapsed on the ground with his fist still connected to the rock.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled. This was going to make things much easier.

* * *

Chapter 34:

* * *

"Kai!"

It was 3 in the afternoon and Rika was running all over China in search for Kai. No luck by now.

She sat down on the bench and looked around her. Why did she have to tell him? It was too soon. That never happened to her, she didn't say those kinds of things in public no matter what. And now look what you did. Kai disappeared and she is stuck sitting on a bench all alone.

She was surprised by the way she was worried. Kai tend to disappear a lot but this time it was different. Something in her just told her that this time it was different.

She felt someone sitting down next to her and when she turned she saw non other then the guy she met in the book store.

"Did you like the book?" he asked looking straight forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Rika asked and quickly jumped a few steps away from him.

"You won't understand even if I told you." He said and walked away slowly.

"That the fuck?" Rika said and narrowed her eyes as she watched the guy walk away with a smile on his lips.

Suddenly her cell phone rang she saw that she has a message from Risa. She read it and her eyes widened.

Rika pushed Tala and Chris from the door as she entered Kai's room. It was clean and tidy and looked as if no one lived there for years.

She walked to the closed and opened it. Empty. Her eyes begun to cry without her promotion as she collapsed on the floor.

"Rika…" Risa said and walked towards her.

"Go away." Rika said through tears.

Risa backed away slowly and pushed everyone out of the room. "Leave her alone." She said and closed the door.

Tears were poring down her cheeks and all her body felt heavy. She tried to get up and wipe the tears away, but it was useless.

'He left.' A voice in her mind said. 'And it's your entire fault.'

"It isn't!" she said trying to relax her self and failing miserably.

'He left because of you.' It continued. 'And you know it.'

"He didn't!" Rika said but deep down she knew that the voice was her own. She remembered every time that Kai insulted her or just ignored her, and it made her feel empty and cold.

'Why wouldn't he leave, stupid? When you said you loved him he didn't answer not because you walked away but because he didn't feel the same way.'

Rika opened her eyes and suddenly as if her body returned to her control the tears stopped and her determent and angry look came back.

"Let it be!" she said and the voice in her mind stopped.

Kai was walking in a dark hall and stopped next to one of the many black, steel, doors.

He pulled it open and saw a man with purple hair in late 50 with five boys behind him.

"Welcome home, Alexander." Boris said.

It was pointless to stay in China after that so they packed their bags and head to Russia where the tournament was now. Everyone were a little jumpy after the talk with Kenny on the phone that said that they wore heading to Russia.

They said goodbye to Chris and Ray's mother and headed to the airport. Rika was smiling and acting normal but everyone knew she was suffering inside.

"We missed you!" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Matt said as he passed by Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary.

"We didn't." Rika smiled to the guys and Hilary and fallowed Matt who seamed angrier at Kai then anyone else, with Risa and Tala by her (he asked Mr. Dickenson to stay with the Bladebreakers for the rest of the season and he said he'll sponsor him till then) as they went to different rooms in their new hotel.

"Where is Kai?" Max asked confused and looked at Ray for answer.

"He disappeared on us again." He said and looked at the door by reflex.

"He already did that, didn't he?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah…"

"Poor Rika." Hilary said and looked at the door that Rika disappeared in.

"Home sweat hell." Kai said as he threw his bags in a closed and shut it closed without unpacking them, there was no need in that. He wasn't going to stay here for long. In and out. That was his plan. He just hopped it would work, now, that he's all alone. "At least last time wasn't alone here." He said and straight away an image of a blue eyed girl appeared in him mind all of a sudden. He wondered if she was okay. The only hope he had now was that she'd ether understand or hate him. You know what they say, when there is hate, love just fades away faster.

Chapter 35:

"So how is she?" Ray asked Risa as she sat down on the couch and smiled lightly.

"She looks fine," Risa lowered her eyes. "But I know her. She's suffering but she'll never say it to us."

"Should we search for Kai?" Ray asked confused. As much as he knew about Kai he knew that he'll come back sooner or later.

"I don't know." Risa said. "Why did you say that he disappeared again?"

"He did it ones already. But we convinced his to come back. It was long ago, in the last tournament."

"Why did he go then?"

"I think that Russia has bad affect on him. He goes loony on us when we talk about it or about everything else about him at that matter."

"No wonder he's so looked on everyone."

"But he seamed relaxed when Rika's around."

"Seamed."

"So what is our next mach?" Rika asked while everyone wore eating breakfast.

"In two days." Kenny took his eyes away from Dizzi for a second.

"With who?" Rika asked taking a cup of milk that Ray was handing to her.

"I don't have a lot of data on them. "Kenny said.

"YOU don't have?" Dizzi asked angrily from her place on Kenny's lap.

"Sorry Dizzi, YOU don't have a lot of information on them," Kenny corrected.

"That's better."

"Do we at least know their name?" Risa asked.

"Yes." Kenny said and smiled "Pyromaniac's."

"Hmmmm…" Rika thought for a second. "At least we know they will be using fire type beyblades."

"Yeah! I and Max will kick their butt!" Tyson yelled with a mouth full of food.

"Indeed." Dizzi said. "You two have the best chance we have against fire, because Drazil is a water type bitbeast and Dragon is a wind type. But Ray on the other hand will have a disadvantage because Driger is an earth using bitbeast, but that's why Risa is with him and her Bitbeast is fire using too. And Rika…" Dizzi stopped.

"Maybe it will be okay if I fight alone? I know I can take them!" Rika said "is it allowed by the tournament rulls?"

"No," Max said "when you weren't around me and Ty over there, kicked everyone butt, together."

"Maybe I can fight with Rika?" Tala asked.

"You can't, you already battled in this tournament and lost, remember?" Risa smirked.

"WE DIDN'T LOSE!" Tala yelled. "Bryan broke his leg and Ian broke his arm! So they kicked us out!"

"Actually, YOU broke Bryan's leg and YOU broke Ian's arm," Rika said "and after that you went to the judges and called them, I quote: stupid sons of bitches that can't even see their dicks from a mile."

"But we didn't lose!" Tala said proudly.

"The point is," Matt said from the end of the table. "You can't battle instead of Kai."

Everybody looked at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why can't YOU battle with Rika?" Tyson asked.

"Because!" Matt yelled. There could be a BIG problem if and when they will find out who his bitbeast is. Or should he say 'are'. "I just can't."

"Please Matt." Rika looked at him and smiled. "Just one fight and I won't ask you for more."

Matt blushed. He started yelling 'NO' in his mind but it didn't work and his mouth said "Fine."

"So that's settled." Kenny said.

"Anything else we should know?" Risa asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Great!" Tala said in a disappointed tone. "And it thought I finely have a chance with you." He said to Rika.

"I guess you thought wrong." Matt said.

Everybody looked at him.

"Just pointing out the obvious." He smiled.

It was 2 pm and Rika, Tala, Risa, Ray and Matt wore entering a little café called "Klubnichka" which means "Strawberry" is Russian.

They sat down in both next to a large window and started talking.

A waitress came to them and waited to be noticed.

The first one to do that was Tala. And as he was about to say something he opened his mouth and it stayed that way as he scanned (or undressed) the girl with his eyes.

Short black hair, narrowed green eyes, good shape and long legs. She was wearing a sweater and a long skirt with a string that showed a bit of her legs.

"Can I take you order?" she asked in a tone that said she didn't care about what they will say as long as she gets rid of them quickly.

"A chocolate cake, one coke, three milk, and a strawberry milk shake." Risa said and smiled.

"That will be all?" she asked.

"Yeah… Natasha." Tala read on her badge that was attached to her sweater and smirked. One of his best and sexiest smirks.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "My badge is privet and you're a minor." She said and walked away.

"And here I was," Rika giggled "Thinking I was the only woman in your life…"

"Apparently you were wrong." Tala said. "Care to take me back?" he winked.

"I'll think about it." Rika said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"To the little girl's room." She smiled and disappeared behind a wooden door.

"I thought girls always go together to the bathroom…" Ray said and laughed uncomfortably.

"You thought wrong." Risa said.

Rika smiled to her self in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her long hair in a long braid and blue eyes carefully marketed with black pencil. Slowly her eyes lost her face cheer and her pail lips wore in a straight line. Her eyes slowly got bigger and tears started running down her cheeks. Why did this always happen to her? Every time she looked in a mirror she started crying. It was all Kai's fault. And now her makeup was all over her face. And it was still his fault.

She was smiling and crying as the door opened and Natasha entered the room and spotted Rika by the mirror. She didn't know how to respond to the crying girl so she just came near her and hugged her.

"He isn't worth it." She said and helped Rika correct her makeup.

"You don't even know him." Rika said through sniffs.

"And I don't need to." Natasha said and smiled "I just know that no man that will make you cry is worth your tears."

"Why did you think I was crying because of a man?" Rika asked after she relaxed a little.

"Why else?" Natasha asked "you looked like a strong girl over there with your friends, and it would be the only reason a girl like you would cry."

"I may be strong outside but I'm falling apart inside." Rika said and looked down.

"Get up." Natasha said and helped Rika on her feet. "Your friends will be worried if you stay here too long."

Both girls got out of the bathroom and weaved to each other goodbye.

"You know her?" Risa asked as Rika returned to her table.

"No." Rika smiled and with the tip of her eye she saw Matt trying to do the best she can not to laugh at Tala that was near the edge of running to Natasha and asking her to marry him.

"What's so funny?" she asked Matt quietly.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her even threw he knew that she could. Why else every time he had problems in school or with his friends he would come to her. Of course with 'girl-problems' he talked to his dad.

"Sure I can!" Rika said.

"I'm dating their daughter in the future." Matt smirked.

Rika laughed and looked at Tala that was browsing through the menu for something to order from Natasha.

As she looked to the other side she saw a big group of kids with "pyromaniac's" posters.

Her eyes widened as she saw the last member of their team.

And it was none other then Kai Alexander Hiwatari.

* * *

Chapter 36:

* * *

"So we are up against Kai?" Risa asked.

"Yup, that makes things a lot worst." Ray said.

"Actually that makes things a lot easier." Rika said and got up.

"How?" Tala asked confused.

"We know Kai better that anyone, and his beyblades is build as one of ours." Rika smiled.

They wore sitting in the hotel living room when Rika told them what she saw.

And now, two hours later they were still confused.

"There is only one problem here," Kenny said and everyone turned to him "in this battle the judges don't decide who we battle agents in this battle, I mean what pair battles whit what pair."

"What are you trying to say?" Tyson asked being the Tyson he is.

"we need to arrange a meeting with them." Matt explained.

"I'll call them," Ray said "you have the number?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Cool." Rika said "call me when you decide what to do." She walked out off the room.

As fast as she did that Risa jumped and said: "we can not let her battle Kai!"

"I agree." Tala said "it would devastate her."

"That's okay but there is one problem here guys and Risa…" Kenny said.

"And what is that?" Ray asked.

"We all know that Kai was the strongest in our team, and our best chance to win this tournament."

"Rub it in, why don't you…" Tyson whined.

"And Rika," Kenny ignored the comment "was the only one that came close to beating him."

"HEY! I beat Kai a few times!" Tyson was now sure that everyone were against him.

"But he got a LOT stronger, and you still at the same level as you were at the last tournament, just so you know, Zeo was too close to beating you then…"

"Do you hate me?" Tyson asked with eyes dripping.

"You will never know." Kenny smiled.

"So you are saying that Rika should battle against Kai?" Matt asked.

"I'm not saying that she should, I'm just saying that if we want to win, this is our best chance."

"Screw winning!" Matt said as he stormed out of the room.

"Now you have done it." Risa said and got up. "Cant you see he cares a lot about Rika?" she ran out of the room hopping to find Matt before he kills someone.

Matt closed his eyes and felt cold air on his face.

It was scary and familiar.

He could smell the dust and stink from all the pollution but the worst thing was, he could smell blood.

As he slowly tried to open his eyes he found him self struggling to do so.

But as he did he wished he never could.

The air was gray and you couldn't see the sky because of all the black clouds.

He got up slowly and looked around. All the buildings were destroyed and near him was a skyscraper with a few helicopters on fire.

There were no people.

Only bodies.

Everywhere was death.

And he was the only one standing.

Matt opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He rubbed his head and moved his hands on both sides of it. He felt as if he was about to puke. He smiled at the thought of his mother telling him that dreams come true, but so do nightmares.

But this wasn't a nightmare. This was a memory.

"You couldn't be her boyfriend… And I know by fact that Rika has no siblings…" Risa sat down next to Matt on the ground in the hotel park "so I wonder…" she smiled.

"Wonder as much as you want." Matt said rebelliously and lilted a cigarette.

"This will kill you." Risa said and took the cigarette away from the angry teen. "As your aunt I should know."

Matt looked at her and smiled.

"How long have you known?"

This was Risa's turn to smile.

"From the first day you came here, of course."

"How?"

By the way you looked at her. And from the way you always smiled when she was talking to Kai, even if they were arguing."

As she said that name Matt eyes widened in anger.

"That son of a bitch!" he through his fist at the ground. "Why would he do something like that?"

"You mean that this hasn't happen in the future?" Risa asked surprised.

"No!" Matt yelled out and then realized what that meant.

"You changed the future." Risa smiled.

"But what do we get by Kai changing a side?" Matt asked.

"Well…" Risa said and rubbed her chin but then remembered a little but important detail. "Ray said that the last time Kai changed sides, they talked to him and stuff and Tyson kind of beaten some sense in to him and before he left the abbey he destroyed the main computer with all the cyber-bitbeast experiment data…"

"So he changed sides in order to destroy them from the in side?" Matt asked confused.

"With Kai everything is possible…" Risa smiled.

Suddenly her cell-phone rang and after two minutes of chatting with Ray she finally hanged up.

"We have to go and meet Kai's new group in about half an hour." Risa said.

"Then we need to go and find mom... I mean Rika, I mean mom…" Matt got confused.

"I got it…"

"Natasha." Kai walked over to the girl.

"What?" she asked raising an eye brow at him while brushing her beyblade. It wasn't every day that their new captain decided to talk to his team mate's.

"All hail captain Kai!" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Shut it Yuki." Said a girl from a corner.

"In this conversation only people above age sixteen can talk." Yuki smiled at the 13 years old girl.

"Funny."

"So how can we help you sweetie?" Christina asked.

"By you stopping to call me sweetie for a start." Kai glared at the brunet.

"A little angry aren't we?" Yuki asked. "Having girl problems?"

"Only with you." Kai glared.

"I don't get it…" Yuki thought for a second.

"He said that you are a girl." The girl from the corner said.

"Oh… HEY!"

"So what did you want from us?" Natasha asked.

"He wants to talk about to us about his former team." The girl in the corner said.

"Shut up Masha." Kai said. "But it's true."

"So what do you want?" Yuki asked.

"I want to battle against a girl named Rika."

"So I was right! You do have girl problems!" Yuki smirked.

"Kai can battle with who ever he wants." Voltere said as he came in to the hotels room. "Because whatever happens, unlike you all, he WILL win."

'That's what you think.' Kai smirked.

* * *

Chapter 37:

* * *

"Kai!" Risa yelled as she saw him in the corridor.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. What was she doing in this corridor that was reserved for his team?

"I need to talk to you." She walked towards him.

He looked at Cristina and Masha behind him and motioned then to leave. They did so and he turned to Risa.

"Make is quick." He said and crossed his arms "and don't give me any crap about me leaving the team." He added.

"Be careful if you make a woman cry. Because God counts her tears. A woman came out of mans rib. Not from his feet to be walked on. Not from his head to be superior, but from his side to be equal, under his arm to be protected and next to his heart to be loved." Risa said and walked away leaving Kai confused.

It was 7 pm and Kai, Yuki, Natasha, Christina, Risa, Ray, Matt, Tala and Rika were sitting at the hotels lounge and… well that was that. They were just sitting and glaring. Well… actually, Kai and Rika did all the glaring while the others stared at them.

"So…" Risa smiled friendly at Natasha. "Why didn't you tell us you were playing beyblade?"

"Why would I?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…" Risa smiled understanding that she just got things worst.

"Let just get this over with okay?" Yuki asked getting annoyed by this.

"So who want to battle who?" Tala asked with a wide smile, the fact that he was the only one that found this amusing didn't surprise anyone.

"I want to battle herhim!" Kai and Rika said at the time not even bothering to look at the others reaction.

"Okay…" Risa smiled and sweat dropped. "Anyone else?"

"I want to battle pretty-boy over there." Cristina pointed at Matt with her long pink covered nail.

"Did you just call me pretty-boy?" Matt glared at her furiously.

"What if I did?" she winked at him.

He smirked and answered: "Sorry luvs, have a girlfriend, or had… or will have…." He rubbed his head and sweat dropped. He wasn't even born yet and he already has a girlfriend? Most of people live their lives and don't have a serious girlfriend, he must be very lucky… but if you think about it, he lost her as soon as he said yes to the plan to go to the future.

"Are you paired up for the match?" Ray asked.

"Kinda…" Cristina said. "Natasha and Masha work good together but Yuki and Masha work nicely alone…"

"I know that for fact." Risa smiled remembering that Masha was the one trying to kill her.

"Nothing personal." Masha said from the end of the couch and pulled her shoulders.

"So are you paired or not?" Ray asked again.

"Not really… so it's up to you to decide." Natasha said looking annoyed and bored.

Kai stood up and walked out at the balcony. Rika got up and fallowed him.

"You are a coward." She said to him.

Kai didn't move he just took out his cigarettes and lilted one while looking at the horizon.

"You ran away just when I told you I love you." She said understanding that she wasn't going to get a respond from him "that makes you a coward."

"Think what ever you want." He said. "Just don't act surprised when I'll beat you at the match."

"I won't." Because there is no way you'll win." Rika said smiling and trying her best to believe that.

"You will lose." He said more to him self then to her. "Not because you are weak, but because you are fighting me."

Rika's eyes widened in anger.

"Just because you hurt me a few times at the past doesn't mean I'll full in to peaces when you say so!" she yelled at him and added: "I'm not glass you know…"

"We'll just see about that." Kai smirked and walked out of the balcony passing Rika as he did. Rika moved away her eyes so he wouldn't see them and Kai just looked straight.

"I can't believe he smiled…" Natasha said as she entered the balcony instead of Kai.

"He didn't. Smirking isn't a way of smiling." Rika said and looked up.

"It is for him." Natasha said and looked closely at Rika. "Was he the guy you were crying about?" she asked.

"I regret doing that." Rika said "he isn't worth it."

"I remember saying that but please claim me wrong." Natasha came closer to Rika "what changed?"

"He became a jerk. Not worth caring for."

"He is a jerk but everyone is worth caring at least a little bit…"

"Then you care." Rika said and walked out of the balcony.

"Rika told me about you…" Risa said blushing a little.

"Oh?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Is it true?" she asked looking up at him with big green eyes.

"I hope so." Yuki said. "My dad talked to me a few times about you but I didn't really listen. Till now…"

"I saw him a few weeks ago." Risa smiled.

"Oh... But it's cool. I'm happy to have a baby sister."

"I'm no baby!" Risa said angrily. "I'm sixteen in January!"

"Sorry…" he smirked. "I'll bring you a gift."

"You don't have too." Risa smiled "how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen like Kai."

"But Kai is seventeen…"

"Nope, I saw in his files that he turned eighteen a few days ago."

"I didn't know that…" Risa said remembering that they only celebrated Rika's seventeenth birthday.

"He likes to keep to him self…" Yuki said and saw Kai entering the room. "Talk about the devil…"

"And the devil comes…" Risa finished. And smiled at Kai wondering where Rika is, and if she has to call an ambulance.

"Where is Rika?" Ray asked entering the room with Kenny.

Kai looked at the balcony and stayed silenced.

"Kenny!" Risa smiled. "I'm glad you came, we kind off needed someone organized."

Kenny smiled and sat down opening Dizzy.

"By what Ray told me Kai and Rika were fighting together…" he started.

"Not together," Rika said entering the room. "Each other." Natasha entered behind her.

"Right." Kenny looked up. "That means that Matt will fight too because he is Rika's partner, and who is Kai's partner?"

"Me!" Christina yelled.

"Ok, the brunet and Kai will battle Rika and Matt." Kenny said and typed it down.

"I want to battle the red-head." Masha said.

"Sorry sweat-cheeks." Tala said and smirked. "I'm not battling."

"Not you, idiot. Her!" she pointed at Risa.

"Ok, so Risa and Ray will fight…"

"Masha and Natasha." Yuki said.

"Okay, so Tyson and Max will battle…"

"Me and Alec." Yuki said.

"What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"So this is it…" Kenny said and hit save.

"See ya' tomorrow." Yuki said and fallowed Kai that was already at the exit.

* * *

Chapter 38:

* * *

Rika opened her umbrella and walked out of her home. It was now the holiday season and one mount had past sense she last saw Kai.

She smiled and waived at a little group of girls. The city looked amazing in this time of the year. So many lights and decorations everywhere you look, people walking around looking happy or just trying to get some late shopping done.

The tournament ended as she expected. Pyromaniacs quit after beating the Bladebreakers and no one herd from them sense.

Rika sneezed and rubbed her nose. It was getting colder and the rain was getting stronger. She smiled widely as she saw the familiar street lights and the familiar buildings. She knocked on the medium sized door and waited for an answer.

A face peeped from the door. "Rika!" Tala said and hugged the girl.

"You do know you saw me half an hour ago?" Rika smiled trying to breath.

"And your point is?" Tala smiled and kissed her.

"Nothing." She said and smiled entering the house.

"Rika!" Risa ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"Hey there, where is Ray?" Rika asked searching for the neko-jin.

"Around." Ray said coming out of the kitchen with Tyson and Hilary.

"Hey!" Max said running in to the house and closing the door behind him.

"Where were you?" Kenny asked.

"Buying some egg-liquor." Max said proudly.

"You do remember that you are allergic, right?" Tyson asked.

"Yes."

"Come here everyone!" Ray yelled from the other room and everybody ran towards him.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked sitting next to him on a couch near the TV.

"It's New Year in about seven minutes!" he said looking at the TV.

"Cool!" Tala said and sat near them as everyone except Rika took a place near the TV waiting.

Rika smiled watching them and turned to the window. It started to snow for the first time this year and she felt as if she had no one to share it with. Too bad she couldn't come back in time, she would make everything different, she would talk to Kai and not rush in to the battle, she would tell him that she misses him, and wants him near her even if he doesn't feel the same.

She would tell the truth.

Rika opened her eyes and breathed heavily. She was sitting in her bed when she realized that she was covered in cold sweat.

"I can't let that happen!" she said and jumped out of her bed.

She herd a little 'meow' from her bed and looked at the little black kitten that Kai gave her.

"Neko…" she smiled and petted her head. The kitty meowed and went back to sleep.

She smiled and was about to walk away when she saw the silver necklace around her head. She took it off and looked at the little word on the back side. Her eyes widened if shock as she read it.

She ran out of the room and didn't stop till she got to the living room where she saw Matt watching TV on the couch.

He turned to her. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream." She said. "And you?"

"Continuing nightmare." Matt smiled. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he saw her searching for her boots.

"Yeah, I need to go out for a little while…" Rika said and pulled her boots out from under the couch.

"Want me to come with you?" Matt asked looking worried.

"No thank you." Rika said and tried to put on her boots standing.

"Sure?"

"Yes mom." Rika smirked. The 'putting boots on while standing' plan failed and she found her self sitting on the floor and rubbing her behind.

"It's cold outside, take a sweater." Matt laughed and turned to the TV.

"Okay mom!" Rika said with a smile and finally put on her boots. "Want to tell me not to take candy from strangers too?"

"Nope. That you can do as long as you bring them to me."

"I'll think about that." She said and got up. She was wearing a long dark blue sweater and black jeans. Her hair was down in a lose braid and she had no make up on.

"It's three am now, so just please come back till five ok?" Matt said to Rika's back as she exited the room. "Be careful." He whispered and looked back at the TV and then smirked. "I love stupid people. They are so funny!" he said looking Dragon ball.

Even through it was the middle of the night; the streets in Russia were crowded and full. Everyone were walking and talking, and not paying any attention to her. Just as she wanted.

But she needed to see Kai. She needed to talk to him. She needed him next to her, even for a slight second.

And at that moment, as if her wish came true, she saw Kai walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, a bag on his back, looking as if he is thinking about something disturbing for him. But as soon as he saw Rika he stopped and looked forward, straight in her eyes.

Mistake number one.

People can lie. Mind can lie. Body can lie. Eyes however can't lie.

And the only thing his eyes said was sadness. Yes. You herd me, sadness. The great Kai. Sad.

But that look faded away as his normal, cold and empty one replaced it.

Rika, on the other hand, didn't even bother to hide her sadness. She just stood there. And he just stood there. It wasn't that long, but it seamed forever. Until Rika's eyes started to get wet by them self's and Kai's eyes stayed the same.

How could she ever think that she would be able to talk to him? He was right. She was weak, that's why she was always alone. No matter how many friends she had, she was always alone. She was so foolish to think that Kai might love her… she was just…

She felt two worm arms wrapping her shoulders and pushing her. She felt a worm, flat chest breathing heavily.

"Why do we say love hurts? Love never hurts." Kai said. "It's the absence of love that hurts isn't it?" he asked.

"But we love." Rika smiled. "And pay for it."

"I'm sorry." He said shortly letting Rika go.

"It's okay." She smiled and looked up at his pale face. He looked so weird. As if he didn't know how he suppose to look now. So many emotions at ones, and non emotion at ones.

"Will you take me back?" he smiled.

Rika looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure." He smiled and hugged her.

"That this is not a dream." She said and wiped the tears away pulling her self closer to him.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

Rika entered the Bladebreakers hotel area and opened the door slightly. She looked in and saw no one so she opened the door widely and entered it. She turned to Kai behind her and smiled. "All clear." She said.

"Except him." Kai said and pointed to Matt on the couch looking at the two of them.

Matt opened his mouth and then closed it but then he just raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know." he stated and turned back to the TV smiling to him self.

The kitchen door opened widely as Risa ran in with Ray behind her "About time!" she said and smiled to the two.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Rika asked.

"He," Risa pointed to Ray. "Woke me up."

"How?" Rika asked remembering all of her endless try's to wake the girl up over the years.

"Well…" Ray said and blushed. "I kind of told her I saw you leaving, and she just woke up…" he smiled.

"How did you see me leave?" Rika asked.

"Your kitty started to play with my hair and woke me up, and then I went to bring him back to you and saw you leave after talking to Matt." Ray explained.

"Make's sense." Rika smiled and rolled her eyes.

Risa yawned. "I'm hungry." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

Rika smiled at her and watched as Neko entered the room stretching her paws. She opened her wide blue eyes at Kai and ran towards him tripping a few times on the carpet but finally getting to him. Surprisingly Kai lifted her to his arms and petted her little head with gentle touch.

"Oh no!" came from the kitchen. "We are out of cat food!" Risa yelled.

Rika, Ray, Neko and Matt ran towards the kitchen and the sounds of begging, crying, yelling and muttering came from it.

Risa ran out of the kitchen and hid behind Kai. "They are out of control. Its chaos in there!" she said.

Kai took a depth breath and took something out of his bag. Then he walked in to the kitchen and put something over each of the neko's and neko-jins neck.

Then he entered the living room and sat down with his arm crossed. "Oswari." He said calmly.

(A.N: that didn't really happened… but don't you wish it would?)

"I'm hungry…" Risa said.

"We need to call Tala." Kai said sitting down near Matt.

"No need." Tala said entering, rubbing his head and yawning. "Nice to see you by the way." He smiled to Kai.

"You too." Kai said and rolled his eyes.

"So how was it on the dark side?" Tala asked grinning.

"Well, they did have cookies." Kai smirked.

"Cool."

Rika looked at the two and smiled. 'As if he never left.' She thought and sat next to Matt.

Kai took the remote control to the TV and turned it off.

"I was watching that!" Matt said protesting.

"Was." Kai said and sat down putting his bag on the table and opening it.

Everyone gathered around him and saw him taking out blueprints to a building.

"Those are the blueprints to Biovolt." Kai said and pointed to two red strikes. "Those are the only entrances that I know about, and are listed in here." He said.

"I know those two!" Tala said and pointed to one. "This one is going in to the labs and the other in to the living and training area."

"Exactly." Kai said and smirked.

"I don't get it, what are we supposed to do with this?" Ray asked looking at everyone.

"Break in." Rika said and smirked.

"We will need to split up." Risa said and looked over the blue prints again.

"Agree." Kai said and looked at everyone in the room.

"I'll go with you." Rika said and looked at Kai.

"No." he said and turned away.

"Why?" Rika asked confused.

"We will get distracted." He said and looked down and then at Tala. "You go with her and I'll go with Risa."

Tala's eyes widened. "You… trust… me… with… her?" he looked at Kai and then at Rika that looked as surprised as he was.

"No, I trust her with you." Kai said and added. "There is a difference."

"Ohh…" Tala smiled and then realized what that meant. "HEY!"

"I and Risa will go to the labs to try and find the virus and you two can go to the training room and destroy everything you see shining." Kai said and looked over at the few red points on the blue prints. "Those are the guards, we can't fight them so we'll need to very quiet while doing this."

"Wait," Rika said and pointed to two green dots. "What are those?"

"Nothing important…" Kai said and looked at Risa.

Risa caught his eyes and smirked. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"But how will we get inside?" Tala asked.

"Masha and Yuki will wait for me in the forest near Biovolt and will give me and Risa their magnetic badges. And Natasha with Aleck will wait for you and Rika."

"Ok…" Tala smiled at the thought of seeing Natasha and turned to Kai again. "When will do it?"

"Tomorrow evening at eight." Kai said.

"But what about the tournament? It starts at nine…" Rika asked.

"We'll skip it; Cristina will go there and make sure they will stay still until we're done."

"I'm afraid to ask how." Rika rolled her eyes

"So we're ready." Risa said. "Tomorrow at seven thirty me, Kai, Rika and Tala will go to Boivolt and kick some serious virus butt!"

"WAIT!" Matt yelled. "You are planning on risking your life by going there and you don't even invite me?"

"Sorry, it's too dangerous for you to come." Kai said and folded the blue prints after making sure that everyone memorized it completely.

"Why?" Matt asked stubbornly. "I'm just as strong as you!"

"Because I said so." Kai said and got up.

Matt choked and smiled in disbelief. "Again with the 'I said so'!" he muttered to him self.

"And what about me?" Ray asked through he already knew the answer.

"Sorry Ray…" Risa said and got up. "You have no part in this." She said coldly and turned away as she walked towards her room.

Rika and Tala got up and walked towards the kitchen exchanging worried looks.

Usually writers give a very good reason, excuse or call it whatever you want, but I am not like this. I don't really have one of those to explain why I didn't update for so long… All I will say that I had some personal problems that some of you might know about and some of you don't.

But the point is I'm back and I will finish this fanfick even if it takes all my mental power to do so.

"Is something wrong with Risa?" Tala asked as he and Rika sat down near the table at the kitchen.

"Nothing I know about." Rika said and looked at the kitchens door.

Tala watched her for a second and then smiled and leaned his head on the side.

"Scared?"

Rika looked at him surprised. "Just like the good old days." She smiled.

"Just like the good old days!" Tala laughed and cracked his knuckles.

Rika ones again looked at the door but this time with more anticipation then worry.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" she asked.

"I really don't want to know." Tala said "But if we all want to forget about Biovolt and destroy the virus in time we need to be our best tomorrow. And I don't expect it to be easy."

"Me nether. I just hope for the best." Rika said and cupped her cheek.

"Even if we'll go down in flames we would at least know that we done our best to fight them off and there is no regrets, no last words." Tala smiled.

"I didn't know you could be serious." Rika smiled.

"Things change. And in case that something will happen tomorrow just know that you were always like a sister to me."

"Don't say that… nothing will happen tomorrow!" Rika said and got up.

"But in case something will!..." Tala protested.

Rika moved towards Tala and put a finger on his lips. "You will live to tell me." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope so." Tala smiled.

Kai looked over the blueprints again but one thing was still bothering him. How could they get in, get the virus and get out in half an hour? Abbey is huge, not to mention the guards…

"Argh!" he said as he dropped his head in to his hands. Too many thoughts at this time can kill a person.

He could hear the door opening so he lifted his head. He smiled at the sight of Rika standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you with something?" Kai asked with a smile while his head still leaned on his right hand.

"Not exactly, but I can help you." Rika smiled and walked towards his bed, where he was sitting and sat behind him. "Relax." She ordered.

"Easy for you to say…" Kai said and felt two hands massaging his neck. His back arched immediately and he smirked.

"You were saying?" Rika whispered and smiled.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

She continued her little massage but somehow she could feel as if she slowly losing him. She didn't enjoy that idea at all.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

Rika smiled. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because your hands are shaking and you are quiet."

"And those are the signs that something is wrong with me?" Rika asked and her smile widened. How come he was always one step in front of her? It might be a problem in the future.

"Usually it is." Kai said. He suddenly felt a breeze of energy run in his veins. Maybe it was the fact that this girl always gave him something that others couldn't. Maybe a reason?

"Do you think something bad is going to happen tomorrow?" Rika asked while stopping to massage his back and sitting by his side.

"Nothing will happen as long as we plan it right." Kai said confidently. "And you are kind of distracting me now…"

"Sorry." Rika said and lay down on the bed.

"Like this makes it easier…" Kai smiled and lay on the bed next to her.

"Sorry… again." Rika smiled and turned her head towards him.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be just fine." Kai said and looked back at her.

Rika smiled at him and started to get up. "Then I'll just leave you to finish the plan off."

Kai watched her until she walked out of his room and took a deep breath. Her words got to him. What if something will happen tomorrow? What if someone get hurt because of him and his ideas? He could pretty much control everything that will happen with him and Risa, but what about Rika and Tala? With those thoughts he felt his eyes getting heavy and his tired side taking over.

Slowly he drifted to sleep.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Matt asked Risa as he leaned at her room's door.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as walked out of the balcony.

"About the way you acted to Ray." Matt crossed his arms.

"Don't cross your arms. You look like Kai." Risa smiled.

"Thank you, and don't change the subject." Matt smiled back.

Risa watched him for a while and then walked towards him. She took his hand and pulled him in to the room while closing the door behind him.

"It's too dangerous for him to go." Risa said and looked down.

"And it isn't for you? At least he would be there to watch over you when there is the need!" Matt said and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not sure what to answer but…" Risa said and pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down in it. "When I first meet Masha, the little girl from pyromaniac's, she was planning to kill me. She wasn't able to do so because all of the sudden I felt this power, unnatural power running in my veins and filling then with instincts, power, evolved senses… I was strong. And this was the first time I felt that way in my life. So I know what kind of things we will be facing in Biovolt and I know Ray won't be able to stand them."

"You don't know what Ray able to do…" Matt pointed out.

"But I can imagine."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure about everything but when it comes to Ray or other people I love, I will never take chances with them."

This was hopeless! After waking up twice in the last half an hour Kai totally gave up.

The time was 3 am and by this time he had given up completely from going to sleep.

He got up, not even bothering to dress but going in his sweatpants to the kitchen.

As he walked in he opened the refrigerators door and taking out a can of coca-cola. He closed the door and sat down in the sofa under the window. He leaned his back to the arm holder of the couch and closed his eyes while taking a zip out of his coke.

Soon enough his mind came back to his plan. It is going to be harder then he thought at the beginning. But with a little effort they will make it. Hopefully.

Kai got up and walked towards the refrigerator. He reached to behind it and took out a pack of cigarettes. He came back to his seat near the window and lighted it.

He looked out the window. It was still snowing and it started raining too.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." Rika said and smiled as she came in to the kitchen.

Kai choked immediately. He tried to find a good explanation but nothing came to mind.

"Busted." Rika smiled and walked closer to the couch.

"I think I can explain that, just give me a minute." Kai said and looked at her as she sat down near him.

"You were smoking. That's all." Rika smiled and reached to his pack. She took one and lit it.

"You're smoking too?" Kai asked in surprise.

"When I'm nervous. Yeah." Rika smiled.

"You're just full of little surprises." Kai smiled and pulled her by her shoulders closer to him while making her lean on his chest.

"It makes life more interesting." She laughed.

Kai smiled and looked her over. A big T-shirt that came to her butt and a short shorts. "Aren't you cold?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little." She smiled and berried her head in his chest.

Kai put his arms around her and continued smoking. Rika just looked at him and did the same.

"Finally you two found something in common." Tala smiled as he and Risa came in.

"Cute." Risa smiled.

"Aren't anyone asleep in this house?" Rika asked.

"Hotel." Kai corrected her.

"Whatever." Rika rolled her eyes and tried to get up but Kai pulled her back.

Tala pulled a chair towards Rika and Kai and sat down. So did Risa.

"How are we supposed to just disappear like that tomorrow? People are going to come and talk to us about the tournament, not to mention Mr. Dickenson will probably kill us all for just disappearing and appearing again tired and angry… maybe we should just do it some other day?" Risa Asked.

"No, tomorrow all of the guards will be at the tournament and we'll have a clearer way to pass." Kai said and Tala nodded.

Rika felt a chill running down her spine. She looked up at Kai's face and realized one thing; if something will happen to him tomorrow she won't stand it. Not seeing his face, feeling his arms hearing his voice… she will die without it.

Kai for a second moved his sight to Rika and caught her worried look. He nodded his head as if to ask 'what's wrong?' but didn't get a respond.

"Let's just try and avoid everyone tomorrow as much as we can so they won't ask too many questions." Tala said and moved his sight to Risa.

"That means we will have to get out of hotel…" she said.

"And far away as possible…" Rika added.

There was a silent moment and everyone seamed to be clueless.

"Or well just lock Tyson and the guys out of our pent house and be done with it." Kai said.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Cruel but sweet."

"Problem solved." Kai smirked.

* * *

Chapter 41.

* * *

Risa walked out side of the hotel and slowly started walking down the street. She knew that they agreed on keeping a low profile today but she just couldn't help it. So many things happened in the last month and she just needed a time to swallow it all, by her self.

She could never imagine her self and Rika getting in such a big mess in so little time. But then again, she could.

Risa kept walking until she got to the little café where they first meet Natasha. She walked in and sat sown at the bar. Slowly Natasha walked towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight?" she asked not really caring what Risa's answer would be.

"Yeah, but I really felt like getting some fresh air." Risa smiled.

"Oh." Natasha said "Planning to order something?"

"Yeah…" Risa said and looked at the menu. It was all in Russian and Risa wasn't her best in this language. Or so she thought because the words suddenly became clear to her as if she was reading English.

"Strawberry milkshake." She said and smiled to Natasha.

Natasha on the other end just walked away to make the milkshake without any emotions on her face.

"Great." Risa quietly said to her self.

After a few minutes Natasha came back with Risa's milkshake.

"Where is that blond girl, what's her name?" Natasha asked leaning on the counter.

"Rika? She's at the hotel." Risa answered.

"Oh." Natasha said and watched her for a bit. "So are you ready for tonight?" she asked lowering her voice a little.

"Not really." Risa smiled sadly.

"You'll be fine. Trust me, nothing will go wrong."

"We have everything planned out so I'm sure we'll be fine. But there is something else that makes me nervous…"

"Which is?"

"It's kind of privet…"

"Then don't bother." Natasha said and attended to another girl sitting a few seats away from Risa.

"Perfect." Risa said and took out the money from her peruse. She left enough to pay for the milkshake and slowly left the café.

Being busy as usual no one paid any attention to her. So she was free to just walk around again. Suddenly a thought jumped to her mind. Would she have to wear black today?

"And that's why Sasuke can easily beat Naruto anytime!" Tala said and took a deep breath.

"But Naruto got really strong in the last chapters!" Ray said and crossed his arms.

"So! Sasuke is still stronger! Not to mention smarter!..." Tala said and as they continued arguing Rika could feel her self falling asleep from boredom. There was nothing to do. At all. She looked around and found Kai on the couch with headphones reading a book. Matt was drinking something green and seamed as if he was enjoying it.

But Rika was bored. Extremely bored. Kai made her promise she wouldn't poke him anymore, so there went her brightest idea of the hour. And she really didn't have anything left inside her brain.

Suddenly a waive of anger pulled right through her. She felt like hitting something or someone or just running away.

She looked around and suddenly she didn't see her self inside the living room but a cliff and water running at the bottom. She was standing and holding her self. She slowly turned around and saw a smoke at the night's sky. She ran towards it and saw Risa crying on the ground. Risa was looking as if she was ten or eleven. Rika ran towards her but when she tried to hug her she went right through her. She fell on the ground and looked at the cause of Risa's tears. A huge mansion was burning. Rika narrowed her eyes. It wasn't a mansion… it was Biovolt!

Rika's eyes widened in shock as she saw Tala running out of the main entrance and holding a girls hand. She recognized the girl as her self. The girl was crying and not even trying to hold her tears. She was constantly turning and trying to run back to Biovolt.

Then everything went blank.

She could feel someone pulling her up and as she opened her eyes she saw Tala sitting on the floor next to her. He looked very worried. She then looked around but there was no one else n the room.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked and helped her get on her feet.

"Yeah… what happened..?" Rika asked slowly taking a brake between the words.

"We thought you fall asleep at first but then you started to yell something so Matt and Kai went to the kitchen to bring a cold towel." Tala said and held her waist so she would regain her weight control.

Matt quickly entered the living room and ran towards Rika, Kai fallowed him but he stopped as he saw Tala holding Rika and Rika smiling to Tala.

Suddenly Matt felt a kick in the stomach. Like a warning. He turned to Kai and then fallowed his sight to Rika and Tala. He smiled as he felt Kai projecting jealousy but then he felt another kick. A bit closer to his heart. He unbuttoned his shirt and saw the virus marks. But that wasn't new. What was new is the fact that his chest was starting to disappear. Or more like becoming transparent. His eyes widened. The only thing that could mean him disappearing was that his parents wore slowly losing their love for each other.

"Sit down…" Tala said to Rika and held her hand as she did.

"Thank you… I feel much better." Rika smiled and then turned to Matt.

"I don't think I would need this." She said and pointed to the cold towel.

"Ohh.." Matt smiled and walked towards Rika.

Kai stayed at his place and just looked at them. Then he turned away and walked to his room.

Matt watched him. Then he turned to Rika. She didn't even notice him being here.

'What is going on?!' Matt started panicking inside his mind. How could they suddenly, like in a minute, stop caring about each other?

"Where is Ray?" Rika asked looking around the room.

"Ray?" Tala repeated and looked around too. "I don't really know…"

"He went to his room. He said he had a headache." Matt said. And then turned to walk away. He couldn't bear the thought about his parents stopping loving each other. It hurt too much.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"I have some new information about the virus!"

"Tell me!"

"It will be ready by tonight!"

"Perfect." Voltaire said and smiled. 'Get ready Kai! Because you will never forget this night!'

* * *

Chapter 42:

* * *

Matt slowly walked down the holl towards his room.

'How could it be?' he kept asking him self over and over again.

As he walked past Rika's room something on her bed caught his sight. It was a big book. He smirked. He knew what that book was and how it got to Rika. And he knew how to use it.

He slowly walking in to the room and closed the door. He took the book and then quickly thrown it back to the bed. His fingers burned.

"Right…" he smirked and turned the book around barely touching the book.

On the back there was a weird hole that would feet perfectly a beyblade.

Matt took out his beyblade from his pocket and placed it on the hole. The book glowed for a while but then stopped. Matt just smiled in victory.

He flipped through the pages and stopped at 145. It said: How to summon a bit beast.

Matt slowly read the instructions that he knew a bit too well from his past and closed the book.

His beyblade, which was still placed at the back, started to glow. A string of light appeared from the bit beast place and a flash of light filled the room.

When Matt was able to open his eyes again he saw two familiar figures standing in front of the bed. The feminine one was slowly, in a cat like movement, sat on the bed. The other one continued to stand but crossed his arms. "Again?" he asked in a quiet, yet confident voice.

"Why is this happening?" Matt asked trying to keep his voice low too so the others won't hear from outside the room.

"What happening?" the feminine figure asked in a sweet, singing voice. But Matt wasn't dumb, he could hear a bit of a mocking tone in her voice.

"Shadow! Please!" Matt said almost pleading her.

By now the smoke that was left by the flash faded away. And the two figures could be seen perfectly; the feminine one had long, black hair that was perfectly straight and waives, bright blue eyes, and she was dressed in a black tight shirt and a black skirt. No shoes, but she did have two, perfectly shaped, silver wings.

The other, standing, figure had blond hair that was getting to his knees even while being held in a pony tail by a red ribbon. Golden eyes. He wore loosen red shirt and loosen red pants. No shoes as well but not silver, red wings.

"Don't start Matt!" the male said. "We know what we are doing!"

"But Dranzer!" Matt ones again protested to the bit beast.

"No but's!" Shadow said and crossed her legs. "Listen to the birdy!"

"Stop calling me that!" Dranzer looked at the girl angrily.

"The same as his partner! Bitchy!" The panther bit beast said and stick out her tong to the fire-bird bit beast.

"Live with it."

"So why did you two do it?" Matt asked.

"You mean making them fall out of love?" Shadow laughed.

"Yes." Matt said and squired inside because of the bit beasts dark humor. He thought he already got used to it but then again... he didn't talk to them in a while, not sense they brought him back in time.

"It's for the best. Believe me." Dranzer said.

"Yeah, if they would have stayed in love they would worry too much for each other today in Biovolt. And that could have brought to another turn." Shadow said.

"You two don't get it!" Matt yelled not caring any more whether or not someone would hear him.

"We do." Dranzer said.

"No! You don't! The fact that they are in love only makes then stronger! They care for each other and that's why they would do the best they can to protect them self's, so they can get back safe just to see each other!"

The two bit beasts exchanged looks.

"He has point…" Shadow said.

"Maybe." Dranzer said and looked at Matt. "Fine. We'll make then fall in love again."

"Thank you!" Matt said taking deep breaths.

"But it's not all our work just so you know…" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I mean that we wouldn't be able to interfere if they would want to stay that way." Dranzer said.

"Just reverse it already!" Matt said.

"As you wish." Shadow said and she and Dranzer disappeared.

Matt looked at the book for a few minutes and then his beyblade fell from the hole. He hid it in his pocket and left the room.

There is nothing he could do for now but wait.

Kai suddenly felt a pain in his lounges. He stood up from his bed and moved his hand to his heart. Something was wrong. He could feel it. One thought flashed his mind and it was Rika. Was something wrong with her? No… she was with her beloved Tala! But still…

He walked out of his room and moved towards the living room. It was empty. He looked in the kitchen. Empty. Her room was empty too. He slowly walked towards Tala's room and opened the door. He was expecting to see her and Tala there but to his surprise he found only Tala there.

"You should learn how to knock…" Tala said and moved a pillow to cover his chest. "I could have been changing!" he said in a girlish voice and then laughed.

"Thank god you weren't." Kai said and looked around the room again.

"She isn't here." Tala said and smirked. His little Kai was finally growing up…

"Where is she?" Kai asked and raised an eyebrow.

"She went to look for Risa." Tala said and yawned. It was hilarious to watch Kai worrying while trying not to show it.

Kai just closed the door behind him and walked towards the exit. He really didn't care what Tala thought but he was worried about Rika. Something just yelled inside him to go see her.

He ran out side of the hotel and started running on the streets looking everywhere.

"Kai!"

Kai turned around to see a guy around his age, maybe older, with long black hair pulled in a pony tail and deep blue eyes.

"Alec?" Kai asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Just taking a walk." Kai said.

"Running?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Whatever, we're still on for today?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you then." Alec said and turned around. "I saw that hot blond walking here, if you are looking for her." he smirked.

"Don't you dare even look at her!" Kai walked towards him and pulled him up by his shirt.

"What's wrong Kai? Afraid to lose her to me again?" Alec said and quickly realized Kai's grip.

Kai narrowed his eyes trying to remember the details of everything but he only remembered a few short memories. "Never were." He said and turned around.

"Fine then. Bye bye Alexander." Alec said and smirked.

Kai started walking through the streets again without any direction but with a very good cause. It really didn't help him. But it did give him a lot of motivation.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where is lover boy?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You are his girlfriend…"

"No I'm not!..."

"Give me a break Rika!"

"What!"

"You love him, he loves you… what's the problem here?"

"I don't know if he loves me… and it's really none of your interests Risa!"

"Your life is my interest! Or at least my curiosity's biasness…"

"Whatever… aren't we supposed to be talking about tonight?"

"Who cares about tonight when a kids life in on stake?"

"A kid's life? What do you mean?"

"Nothing!... I mean nothing!"

"Risa?"

"Well, I just suppose that if you and Kai get together then you will probably have kids…"

"Risa!"

"What?"

"Stop talking about this!"

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How about Ray?"

"What about him?"

"Yeah… what is about him?"

"Why were you so mean to him?"

"I weren't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Well!... it was for his safety.."

"Oh really?... and how did that help?"

"He won't be there at Biovolt when it will all happen; I will be able to act more relaxed knowing that he is okay."

"You really do love him, huh?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

Rika slowly got up from the bench she and Risa were sitting at. She found her an hour ago and they were walking around sense then. But now it was time to head back to the hotel and get ready.

"Moving?" Risa asked.

"Yup." Rika smiled but then turned to Risa. "But let's stop at the toilet first, I really need to go…"

"Sure!"

Rika walked out of the toilet and faced Risa.

"Lover boy over there wants to talk to ya…" She said and winked.

Rika looked at the bench where sat a very familiar two toned guy.

"Kai?" Rika asked while leaving Risa to just giggle to her self about how cute Rika is when she is confused.

"The one and the only…" Kai said and stood up facing Rika.

"Is everything okay?" Rika asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah…." He answered.

"What are you doing here?" she kept asking.

"I was in the area and saw Risa."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh dear god! Just kiss and make up!" Risa said and took their both hands. Then she started pulling the two towards a taxi station.

"I have a better luck of surviving the nuclear war then this." Rika said and moved a lose peace oh hair from her eyes.  
"If Tala will stop helping that's for sure." Kai said and moved his eyes to the red head.  
"Why am I always to blame huh Kai?" Tala turned to him "It's not my fault you're jealous!"  
"Boy's!" Risa said and smirked "Stop fighting unless you want me to put you in the corner. "  
The two male Russians gave her a 'wtf' look and then turned to Rika.  
"Rikky-chan... Tell Kai to stop bugging me..." Tala murmured.  
"Tala, stop provoking him..." she just said and yawned.  
"Yeah Tala... listens to Rikky..." Kai smirked and gave him a look of victory.  
"Don't ever call me Rikky..." Rika said and placed a card on the table.  
"Why the fuck are we playing Durak instead of gathering weapons?" Risa asked and looked at Kai.  
"Because we are the weapons!" Tala said and took a warriors pose. Then he moved to Rika and sat on one knee while taking her hand. "Me' lady..." he murmured and nuzzled her hand.  
The next minute he was punched by Kai in the face and pulled to his chair by Risa. Rika just sweat dropped at the guy's behavior.  
But Tala didn't even seam to mind the punching. He was on a mission. And the mission was to make Kai regret the day he was born.  
"Rika..." Tala murmured ones again and moved his chair closer to her and far away from Kai. "If we will have kids, which color to you think their hair is going to be?"  
Kai gave Tala a look that meant something like: what-kind-of-question-is-this-you-underage-butt-fucking-moron?  
"Well?" Tala asked again and took Rika's hand.  
"Do you want to die?" Rika slowly asked him and cupped her cheek with her free hand.  
"Only by you..." Tala smirked and looked to the side where Kai was turning to the color of his bit-beast.  
"Kai... breathe..." Risa said looking at the angry leader.  
"I will. As soon as the red head will die!" Kai said and the next minute Tala was under the table begging for his life.  
Rika and Risa exchanged looks.  
"Are you enjoying this?" Risa asked and smiled.  
"Maybeeee..." Rika smirked.

Risa smiled and turned to the clock. They had a few hours. She got up and smiled at everyone. "I think I'll have a nap." She said and slowly walked towards her room while two bright blue, worried eyes fallowed her.

Rika turned her head to Tala and Kai and excused her self from the game. Then she walked to her room.

The two Russians fallowed her with a puzzled look and then sat at their chairs.

Tala looked at Kai seriously.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Kai said.

The two exchanged looks.

"I'll take good care of her today." Tala said and smiled.

"I know."

Tala walked in to the empty living room.

'It's already seven, where are they?' he asked him self while looking at his watch.

Yet no one was around.

'Great…'

"Tala?"

Tala turned to face Kai. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you that." Kai said and crossed his arms. Both Kai and Tala were wearing black simple t-shirts and dark jeans. Only Tala had a chain added to his jeans and Kai a black leather belt.

"We're here." Risa said as she walked in with Rika behind her.

Risa was wearing black sweater that left her shoulders bare and black pants. Rika was wearing a black sweater that covered her neck and with long sleeves and dark jeans.

"Just in time." Kai said sarcastically at the girls.

"Can we just go… without fights?" Rika asked and walked towards the door passing him by.

"Wait a second." he said.

"Here comes the speech." Tala said and yawned.

"No speech thing time butt-head. I just want to make sure everyone knows what they are doing… I don't want any misunderstanding when we'll come to Biovolt." Kai said.

"Don't worry boss! We know what we are doing." Risa said smiled.

"Yeah Kai… nothing can go wrong!" Rika smiled at him.

As Tala, Risa and Rika exited the hotel Kai looked at Rika's back and bit his lower lip.

'Whenever someone says that, something goes horribly wrong.' He thought.

"Come in Michael." Voltere said and smiled to the man as the wooden door opened and he came in. he had long, straight silver hair that was gathered in pony tail, he was tall and he wore a black suet.

"Long time no seen Voltere!" he said and hugged him.

"Indeed, too long…" Voltere said and walked towards his work table. "Please, sit down." He said and moved his hand towards a chair across his table, he himself sat across the chair.

Michael sat down and crossed his legs, so did Voltere.

"May I ask why did you call me here?" Michael asked.

"It's a matter of biasness." Voltere said and smirked. "The virus is complete."

"It's about time." Michael smiled.

"Yes, we will test it today night."

"I would love to be there but I have other occupations."

"Can it be the fact that your daughter is in the tournament?" Voltere smirked again.

"My both daughters are, and so is my son." Michael smirked back.

"Well… don't you worry." Voltere said and got up. "You won't have to go to the tournament to see them. They will come to you. Soon."


	2. Welcome to Biovolt

Did you notice? Whenever you are afraid that things go terribly wrong, they do.

This was no exception.

As soon as they left the car a few miles from Biovolt they could see that something was wrong. No one said a word. Everyone just felt it. They saw it in the grey lifeless sky that something was about to get horribly wrong.

Kai looked up, just because it was the only thing he could do. If he would look left he would see Rika, looking with her head high and her back straight. So much confidence had to be fake.

And if he would look to his right he would see Tala and Risa, walking slower then him and Rika, hesitating.

But not even in the lifeless grey sky's that covered Russia at night Kai didn't find relief. What the hell was he doing? This stupid mission could be dangerous to all of them, not to mention life threatening. But the decisions were made, and there was no way back.

He felt a warm hand take his cold hand. He looked at Rika, smiling casually at him while holding his hand tightly. Her crystal eyes were slowly whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. He slowly relaxed.

Risa watched them and smiled. She wished Ray was near her, but just for a few seconds, until they'll go in.

Tala watched them as well and came up with a brilliant thought; "I need to piss." He said and went to the bushes while being followed by three confused pairs of eyes.

"Is he kidding??" Kai asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, it's a natural instinct... Plus, better now then later." Rika protected her friend.

When Tala came back they walked for half an hour more until a huge grey building was seen in between the heavy trees of the white forest.

As they stopped snow started to crack under their feet. They were standing on the hill that gave them the best view of Biovolt.

Biovolt was actually three different buildings, one in the center was the biggest, seven stores, the two on the sides had 3-4 stores. Just plain grey buildings, in the middle of the forest, in a location that you could only find if you knew where it is.

"We are going around the main building to the back door, on the way we will meet Yuki and Masha, to get the keys, and then we will get in." Kai repeated the plan for him and Risa, "And you two will go to the first building, the one on the right, where Natasha and Alec will wait for you, you get the enter passes and go in from the front door."

He got three nods and continued. "Then me and Risa will get in to the main headquarters and take the virus. Rika, you and Tala will go in to the training zone and destroy everything in there after getting everyone out safely."

'What about the guards?" Tala asked. "I know by facts that each entrance has four of them."

"trust your instincts, but if that wont work, the guards will change in half an hour, wait for that moment, you will have twenty minutes to get in and out." Kai said. "All watches are adjusted?"

Everyone checked them and nodded.

"Good luck." Kai said and was about to fallow Risa that already turned away but then quickly embraced Rika in a hug and whispered a few words in her ear. Rika blushed in deep red and watched as he let her go and quickly walked away with Risa. She then turned to Tala that turned away just to give them some sort of privacy.

* * *

"Let's go…" She said and quickly started walking to the first building.

Tala and Rika walked towards the building when a hand covered Tala's mouth and pushed him behind the tree. He looked up to see two narrowed grey eyes.

"Hello to you too Natasha!" he smirked.

"Shut up you moron!" Yuki said as he came closer to them. "We need to be quiet!"

Rika watched Yuki and smirked. "Hey bro!" she said. "Long time no see!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Shit… now they will start a family reunion or something of that shit!"

"Don't worry... This time I don't want to kill you." Yuki smiled to Rika.

"As if you could even if you wanted to." Rika smirked.

"I would have done my best." Yuki said and handed Tala his pass.

Tala took it and quickly put it in his pocket.

"It's good to see you smiling." Natasha said to Rika and smirked while handing her the pass.

"It's good to just see you." Rika smiled to her.

"Let's just hope it won't be the last time." Yuki said and look at the entrance from behind the tree. "They are leaving!!!" he quickly said.

There were no need in words after that, Rika and Tala ran to the entrance, moved the cards and got in, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Kai narrowed his eyes at the sight of Alec. "What the hell are you doing here and where is Yuki?" he asked.

"I think you know how happy it would have made me if I were the one going to Rika but Yuki asked me to go instead if him here." Alec smirked and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Give me the key." Kai demanded.

"Here." Alec said and tossed it to him.

Kai caught it and continued walking towards the main building.

"Someone is in a mood today…" Masha said while giving the key to Risa.

"He is just worried, that's all…" Risa said and smiled to Masha.

"Okay… good luck bubble head!" Masha said as Risa walked away after Kai.

"Thanks!" she said to Masha and caught Kai. "Why are you mean to Alec?" she asked him.

"Force of habit." Kai said and watched as the guards talked among them. "They were supposed to leave two minutes ago." He said.

"Maybe they forgot?" Risa asked.

"I doubt that." Kai smirked. "We might as well remind them!!" he said and took out Dranzer, with one move he lounged him.

The beyblade came to the puzzled guards and released the great phoenix

For a second the night became day because of the power that fire-bird released. Risa watched with her eyes widened and amazed, she now understood why they called Kai almighty, he and his bitbeast were a perfect combination that worked like one.

The guards were left paralyzed on the ground while the beyblade jumped quickly in his master's hand.

Kai smirked and opened the door for Risa.

"After you."


End file.
